RWBY: Through The SMWK
by Yamato Minamoto
Summary: The balance on Remnant has been disturbed leaving it darker than it ever was before threatening the Light. However two unfortunate souls are brought into the world of Remnant to restore the balance. Follow these soon to be heroes as they fight their way through Beacon making friends along the way. They will carve their names upon Beacon and eventually Remnant itself. ShiroX? WaveX?
1. Prologue - Remnants of a past life

**Prologue, Remnants of a past life**

"What do you want?" = Regular speech  
'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts  
" **Arkos!"** = Combo's, (Special) Attacks, Skills  
A/N/S: = Author note Shiro  
A/N/W: Author Note Wave  
-S- = Small time skip  
-L- = Large time skip  
*Swoosh* = Flashback Start  
*Swish* = Flashback End

 **Shiro & Wave: Disclaimer, we do not own RWBY or any other characters/concept from anything else you recognize, the rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. We do own our OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

"I knew taking this alleyway was a stupid idea." The black-haired boy grumbled as he looked at the mental asylum escapee before him.

Slightly nervous his brown-haired friend spoke up. "In hindsight, I do tend to agree with you. But now really is not the time to complain."

Shooting a sideways glare at his companion the ravenette spoke up. "Well this is your fault! If you hadn't suggested taking a short cut this wouldn't have happened!"

While the pair was arguing they were slowly backing away out of the alley. Trying to be as discreet as they can possibly be to avoid angering the nutjob whom was licking his katana.

You are probably wondering what is going, right? Well let's give you a quick recap shall we.

*Swoosh*

"Man, this convention was awesome!" A brown-haired boy exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air in excitement.

"Meh, I've been to better ones." His friend shrugged his shoulders, not quite fazed by his older friend's statement.

Instantly deflating and losing his excitement his friend turned to him. "Really? Really Keizo? You're going to be like this?" The boy knew that while his friend didn't show any excitement he enjoyed his time. He just wants him to show some emotion, he swears he is like a killer robot sometimes… Okay maybe not that bad… But still!

Trying his hardest to keep a straight face, Keizo replied to his friend, "Yes, Yamato, I'm going to be like this." As Yamato was nearly ready to face vault Keizo cracked a smile. "Of course not! You're just too easy to tease, besides did you see the RWBY stand?! That was awesome!"

Catching himself before he actually face vaulted and breathing a sigh of relief Yamato turned to his companion. "I know right! God, how cool would it be if we could actually be there? In RWBY I mean." (A/N/S: Man you don't even know half of it.)

With a dubious look Keizo turned to look at his taller friend. "What, and get instantly killed by Cinder? One word, Pyrrha."

"NO DON'T SPEAK OF IT! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! IT IS ALL A LIE! AN ILLUSION PUT UP BY EMERALD TO FOOL US, THE AUDIENCE!" Yamato raged, breathing heavily, refusing to admit the cold hard truth that Pyrrha Nikos was dead.

Meanwhile, Keizo was staring at his friend with the most impressive deadpan the world has ever seen. A look that no one could mistake as anything else but: 'Really dude?'.

As the passionate brunette began to calm down he noticed his friends stare and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehehe, I'm sorry, I overreacted a little bit."

"A little?"

"Well… Maybe more…? Anyway, you can't blame me for this! We only just watched volume three, my emotions are still running high!" Yamato vented towards his friend.

Both companions had only recently finished volume 3 of RWBY while volume 4 was already well on its way. Both tried to avoid spoilers as much as they could but with the RWBY nuts they were, it wasn't always possible.

"True I guess. Maybe we should go home and binge volume 4? Can you imagine the emotional baggage that will happen in volume 4 though?" Keizo began eliciting another discussion between him and Yamato about all things RWBY related.

The two friends had been talking and wandering for a while. When suddenly Yamato's stomach began to rumble. "Keizooooo, how long till we get to your home?"

"About 20 more minutes. Relax man, besides how are you hungry? You ate tons of food at the convention!" Keizo answered his sulking friend. Really he did not understand where all that food went. Sometimes he thinks his stomach is a bottomless pit.

"Is there anyway we could get there faster?" Yamato asked as the friends stopped next to a dark alleyway. "What about this alley? Doesn't it lead to your house?" Yamato questioned gesturing to the alleyway, hoping to get to Keizo's home ASAP and stuff himself with more meat.

"Well yes it does, but…" Keizo hesitated as he looked at the alley with doubt. "Technically it does, but you know, it's a dark alleyway and its night. Besides there is a mental asylum nearby and the security sucks, believe me, I know. And to be fair, you don't need anymore food. It is a surprise you aren't fat yet."

"Pfff, I'm Dutch, I don't get fat. Besides I have a high metabolism." Yamato shrugged.

"Yeh and I'm Japanese and I stay skinny. Yet you don't see me stuffing myself." Keizo fired back slightly annoyed but at this point he is used to it.

"Anyway, come on I want more food." Yamato said as he grabbed Keizo's arm and started to drag him into the alleyway.

*Swish*

And that is how our two unfortunate souls got here. Cornered, in a dark alley, at night, by an escaped mental asylum patient wielding a katana.

"And if we had just eaten more food I wouldn't have suggested the short cut!" Yamato fired back at his friend slowly preparing himself for the inevitable confrontation all the while looking for a suitable weapon to use.

"You don't need more food you idiot!" Keizo spit back slowly backing away shooting glances over his shoulder towards the exit. Another loud rumble was heard as Keizo deadpanned at his companion. "You really have a problem."

"I can't help it! I eat when I'm tense!" Yamato defended himself. He admits it is an issue, but not one that he has any intention of solving.

"Okay yeah you eat when you're tense, but you also eat any other time when you have the chance." The ravenette replied as he spotted a piece of a pipe close to Yamato, which he tried to signal towards with his head.

However, before Yamato could grab it, the lunatic spoke up with a disturbing voice. "Are you two done yet!? By the goddess above I think you two should stay in a mental as-" The madman raved however he was cut off by two angry voices.

""SHUT UP!"" Both teens yelled in anger.

"Can't you see we're having a discussion here?" Keizo accused the very surprised madman with a glare.

"Yeah. God, where are the manners these days." Yamato shook his head disapprovingly, having all but forgotten about the metal pipe laying at his feet.

While the two boys scolded the madman he only looked at them surprised before his features shifted into a deadpan. "Yeh, alright. You both are dead." With a murderous grin on his face he charged forward to Yamato all the while yelling out the name of his goddess. "For Akame!"

Utterly surprised and slightly scared Yamato tried to dodge out of the way but ended up tripping over the metal pipe. As he stumbled around he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest as he felt his shirt getting wet and sticky. As he looked down he saw the lunatic's katana buried into his chest, blood quickly seeping out of the wound. "Well fuck." Yamato coughed as blood began to fill his throat.

As the madman pulled out his sword Yamato fell to one knee only to have the rest of his body follow him soon after.

As the madman turned to Keizo he didn't even have a chance to scream for help as the madman was already upon him, sword raised high for a slash. With a pained scream from Keizo, the lunatic tore open his body from the shoulder to hip, unfortunately for the boy it did not kill him instantly.

As Keizo fell backwards the man stood over his body laughing like a maniac. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the shadow standing behind him. The shadow being none other than Yamato. If he was going to die, then he'd be damned to not at least get one good hit in on his killer. As he lifted the metal pipe he swore at his assailant for one last time. "Fuck you, you massive, colossal cuntasaurus!" And with a loud bang he hit the scalp of his assailant who stumbled back before tripping and falling on the ground.

Yamato followed soon after dropping besides his dying friend. "So, this is it?" Yamato spoke up to Keizo. "I'm going to die a fucking virgin. God damnit." As he finished that sentence Yamato went into a massive coughing fit, spewing blood everywhere.

Keizo tried to weekly chuckle at Yamato's insane comment for the situation they were in only to end up in the same condition as his friend. After he calmed down he spoke up in a painful voice. "Well, that's unfortunate."

Both friends slowly felt their lives slipping away as their vision began to grow darker and their bodies colder. Their peaceful last moments together were interrupted however by a loudly grumbling stomach.

"FUCKING REALLY?!" Keizo screamed out in rage using all of the lifeforce he had left before they both died.

* * *

-S-

* * *

As Keizo and Yamato floated in seemingly nothingness they had no sense of time. They didn't know whether days passed or weeks, or just a mere second. They didn't know where they were or even if they were alive… Well no, they were dead, that much they did know.

It felt weird though, that feeling of nothingness, between the border of life and death. If both had to describe the feeling they would describe it to be unsettling, like nothing they ever felt before. Neither of them knew what to do, not that it mattered really. The moment either of the two tried to move or command their limbs they couldn't. Their bodies or what was to pass as their bodies now, didn't listen to any of the commands they were given.

And when they tried to call out to each other nothing happened either. That is when they noticed they couldn't smell, they couldn't see, nor listen, breath or hear. All they could sense was the presence of each other. The only thing that kept them slightly sane in this unsettling state.

After what seemed like eternity to the two their vision began to fill with a blinding white light. Once again both teens tried to command their arms to shield their eyes only for nothing to happen.

As the light faded both teens once again regained their senses and they felt their limbs again. After a few seconds of blinking both teens looked around themselves. Everywhere they looked they were surrounded by white. They didn't know whether they were in a small room or in a never-ending space.

As they both looked at each other they could still see that they were wearing the same blood-soaked clothes. However, when they both went to check their wounds they saw nothing. It was as if the attack never happened, their ruined and blood-stained clothes the only proof that it ever happened in the first place.

After about a minute Yamato was first to break the silence. "Either we really died, or I'm hallucinating because I didn't get enough food." Turning around Yamato could see Keizo staring at him with a deadpan.

"Just shut up."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just trying the lighten the mood here, mister moody." The brunette backed off arms raised in mock surrender.

"Where are we?" Keizo questioned as he looked around the place they were in confused. At the moment, he was slightly frustrated. He didn't very much like being kept in the dark and the situation he was in wasn't helping.

"Well if I had to guess. We'd be in a similar space Harry was when he died in the Deathly Hallows." Yamato said while inspecting his environment before turning back to his companion.

"Spoiler." Keizo commented on Yamato's careless spoiler, all the while staring at him with a tiny smile gracing his lips.

Now it was Yamato's turn to deadpan as he looked at his friend. "Dude, you've already seen the movie. What is there to spoil?" Keizo shrugged as his smile grew. "Still I think we are in a space like that, I mean we did just die so it would make sense, right?"

Suddenly both boys jumped in the air as a seemingly bodyless voice announced its presence. "You would be surprised how correct you are with that assumption."

"Wait… Does that mean we are at Kings Cross?!" Keizo asked dubiously not believing himself for one moment.

"That is awesome! I always wanted to go to Hogwarts!" (A/N/W: And now you can! With the Harry Potter app! Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery!) Yamato marveled at this discovery only to deflate when the bodyless voice spoke up again.

"Not exactly, you two are heroes rather than kings. Or will be at least." The bodyless voice answered mysteriously with a hint of mirth. Suddenly the space in front of the boys began to shimmer and distort, as a figure slowly formed in the distortion.

"Wait is that…?"

"No… It can't be…"

As the form began to take shape both teens were surprised at what they saw before them. Standing before them was none other than Monty Oum himself, the creator of RWBY and the god of Remnant. "Yes, it is. And yes, it can be. Hello, you two, are you ready for an adventure?" (A/N/W: This would have been the perfect ending to be honest.)

Whether out of surprise of the situation or something else Yamato took a step back as the person before him spoke up. "No way! Its Monty fucking Oum!"

"Where?" Keizo says completely ignoring Yamato's comment. Said person now staring at him in disbelief.

"Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY and god of Remnant is standing before us and the only thing you can say is where? Really?" Yamato questioned his dear friend as he still looked at him, disbelief clearly visible across his features.

"You two are going to Remnant." Monty said as he took a sip from his CFVY (A/N/S: Hehehe, Get it CFVY, coffee ;). But really why do I get an Ozpin like feeling when imagining Monty?).

""WE'RE GOING WHERE?!"" Both teens yelled, no practically screamed, both from shock and excitement for both of the teenagers.

"No this can't be true. No way we are going to Remnant. You're joking right? Please don't tell me you're joking." Keizo exclaimed loudly. Extremely excited but also worried that this might be some sick joke.

Yamato was quite for the longest time before he suddenly snapped with excitement. "FUCK YEEEEEEEEEES! I'M GOING TO REMNANT! WHOOOOOOOOOO!" As Yamato was screaming off the top of his lungs he ran circles around Keizo and Monty to excited to even care about what he was doing in front of a god right now.

Slightly amused Monty chuckled as he looked at the reactions of both of these children. The calm realist named Keizo took things better than he would have expected. Yamato meanwhile reacted exactly like he expected, like a kid in a candy store whom was told that he could choose anything he wants. "Yes, yes you two are really going to Remnant. However, I do think a change is in order. After all your names do not follow the rules."

At this Yamato skidded to a screeching halt as he looked up at the god standing before him. "Hmm, I guess you're right, Yamato doesn't relate to any color. Luckily for me however I have my own OC from my Fanfic I was working on! Shiro Makkuro, translated it means White Black." Yamato once again started to bubble with excitement at the thought of becoming one of his OC's even if he hadn't figured out the finer details like his semblance or weapon, or why his name would be Shiro…

After a bit of thinking Keizo came up with a name for himself. "Wave Night." He simply said with a content look on his face.

"Why? Are you going to get knocked out a lot?" Yamato looked at his friend with an amused smirk, obviously referring to Wave from Akame Ga Kill.

"That is not the plan, no." Keizo deadpanned once again towards his friend.

"Shiro Makkuro and Wave Night." Monty tried out the names for a while, eventually satisfied with how they sounded. "Yes, those names would work, they do follow the rules after all. Now it is just a question of your appearance."

"Our appearance? What's wrong with how we look now?" Yamato questioned slightly irritated at the thought of someone dissing his appearance.

"Well for starters you're fat." Keizo accused with a grin.

"I am not, by far, fat!" Yamato shot back clearly insulted. He might eat a lot, but he really wasn't fat at all. He always blessed god for his high metabolism in that regard.

"If you say so." Keizo shrugged while holding out his hands with a big grin still ever present on his face.

"There is nothing wrong with how you look now. However, I thought you both might want to change a few things to suit your own preferences and make you look more like you would envision your OC." Monty smiled trying to diffuse the tension between the two. It seemed like Yamato took insults to his person quite seriously.

While his friend was still quietly fuming Keizo spoke up. "How much can I change about myself? Can we change our gender even?" Keizo was quite curious to the extend of the changes he could do to his own body.

"Yes, but I'd discourage you from doing that. Since you have been a male for your whole life the experience would most likely be quite unpleasant and weird." The god replied with chuckle as he took another sip from his coffee. It was quite amusing how much imagination people can have.

"As tempting as it sounds, I'd rather not lose what makes me… well, me." Yamato put in his two cents.

"Alright, just change my eyes to ocean blue." Keizo said calmly, a slight hint of excitement present in his voice.

"Very well. Now close your eyes and envision how you both would like to look." Monty explained with his usual calm voice.

As both teens closed their eyes a white light started to surround them as their changes took place. The first one to be done was Keizo. As the light around him began to fade a mirror appeared before him so that he could see his new appearance.

His small stature looked a little better than it had been before, Keizo had now reached a height of around 5'7'. Other than that, his body didn't change too much, gained a little bit of muscle in some parts but his overall skinny and lean build was left unchanged. The black hair on top of his body was still very much black and unkempt while his skin was still just a few shades darker than white. There was only one major difference in how he looked now, his nearly black and charcoal eyes had been turned into a brilliant blue. It was the blue of a crystal ocean and its waves. This looked quite jarring to Keizo as he had never seen such amazing eyes and it would definitely be something he would have to get used to.

As Keizo was done observing himself he turned to his friend, half surprised that he was taking this long and half expecting it, after all even if he didn't need to change himself completely Yamato was still a perfectionist when it comes to his OC's appearances. However, it didn't take long for the light to fade around Yamato as well. And just as with Keizo before him a mirror popped up for him to admire his new appearance in.

Compared to Keizo, Yamato changed his stature and build a bit more. He grew slightly taller, from his previous 5'9 to a staggering 6'1ft. It wasn't like he was small beforehand, for the rest of the world that is. In his own country, he was always slightly shorter than the rest of his peers and now he finally could make up for it. His build however took on a bigger change. Previously, Yamato was built more muscular than agile giving him a broad look. Now however he looked a lot more agile and athletic while still having clearly defined muscles. Like Keizo he left his skin tone the same, a creamy color, but unlike him he changed his hair from the brown mass of ugly unruliness to a black mass of stylish unruliness. The most peculiar thing however was that his hair wasn't entirely black. Copying Ruby, Yamato's hair began to have shades of white the closer to the tips it got, and he even had a single white highlight running through his hair similar to Ren. The next thing that Yamato changed about himself where his eyes. Unlike their previous grey and gold combination they now where a dark blood red and shimmered the same way a ruby would when light was shone on it. Together with a color changed he also improved his eye's visibility so that he would be able to get rid of his glasses. The last thing to change was his face, gone where the blemishes, the acne and all of that. He did however keep the scar he had on his cheek under his right eye.

Looking into the mirror Yamato surprised himself a lot when he took in his new appearance. Even though he was still wearing his regular jeans and adidas hi-top trainers coupled with his ruined and bloodstained grey V-neck shirt, he could already imagine himself running around in his OC's combat outfit. And let me tell you, it was amazing.

"Wow." Was the first thing that left Yamato's mouth as he examined himself in the mirror. "I must say this looks even better than I could have ever imagined it! You didn't change much though Keizo."

Tearing himself from his own mirror once again Keizo looked at his companion. "Yeh, but damn look at these eyes. Don't they look good? I'll pick up all the chicks with these." Keizo said wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself pall, I mean have you seen me? Besides when you say chicks we both know who you mean." Yamato fired back with a knowing smirk wagging his eyebrows in return.

"I must say you both did a good job fitting your appearance to your new names. Now there is just one small matter left to take into account." Monty complimented the two as he looked upon them with a fond smile.

""And that is?""

""Jinx!""

""Double Jinx!""

""Triple Jinx!""

""Stop copying me!""

""No, you stop!""

As the two were arguing a laugh soon began to fill the air as the god in front of them was amused at their antics. "Hahahaha."

Realizing the idiocy of their situation both friends started to laugh as well.

When the three finished laughing Monty spoke up once more. "I haven't laughed like this in a long while."

"I'm glad that we could change that." Yamato smiled up at the god before he turned his head to the side and muttered something.

"Anyway, referring to our previous question. What is the small matter we still need to take into account?" Keizo pipped up looking towards the god expectantly.

"Your ages." Monty answered simply.

"Our ages? What's wrong with our age?" Yamato asked.

"You're both too old to attend beacon as first years. Not to mention Yamato, that you would have already graduated from Beacon and Keizo would have been a fourth year. Besides I do think you both require a year of training before you are ready. While I did make it easier for both of you to learn new things you still need to prepare." Monty explained to the two friends. Both of them listening intently, with Keizo nodding every once in a while. "Thus, I will set both of your ages back to 16 years old. You will both of course keep the knowledge you gathered over the years, your body will just have de-aged a couple of years." Monty finished as he pulls out a familiar amulet to anyone that has watched Doctor Strange before. Putting it on he used the amulet and as a green gem became visible inside it both Yamato and Keizo were de-aged and slightly shorter than before.

"Heh, I'm still older than you Keizo." Yamato taunted his friend whom only rolled his eyes in response.

"You don't act like it though." Keizo shot back with a grind at the still smirking Yamato.

"I know, not that I care though~" Yamato sang back.

"Huh, you changed your voice. Why?" Keizo noted hearing the difference now since Yamato didn't sing before.

"Well you know how I like singing right? My voice however was never really suited for a lot of singing you know. So, I made it smoother and able to reach more octaves. I'm also much more able to imitate people's voices now. Not that I changed a lot though, I mean talking I still sound the same right? I didn't want to change that anyway since people commented on the fact that I have quite the pleasant voice to listen to when I do talk." Yamato explained as he smiled at the thought of finally being able to sing properly before he smirked devilishly at the possibilities now open to him where imitating people's voices were concerned.

"Heh, you changed your voice, that's lame." Keizo joked back.

"You're lame." Yamato fired back in a reasonably good imitation of Keizo's voice.

"Doesn't change the fact you changed your voice. But that aside we should probably carry on." Keizo argued back for the last time before he once again looked at Monty expectantly.

"Ah yes we should. There is not much left anymore to discuss. The only thing that is left to do is to send you down to Remnant. Are you both ready?" Monty asked the two people before him.

Two comrades who have gone through death together and joined each other on the other side of its door, only to be given the opportunity to be reincarnated on the planet of their favorite web-show. Both friends looked at each other and with their conviction and determination clear in their eyes they spoke up at the same time.

""Yes!""

With a smile Monty spoke up. "Very well then. I wish you both good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor." And with a snap of his fingers both companions were covered in a brilliant white light, their senses suddenly getting overwhelmed for a few seconds.

The first thing either of them felt was a weird feeling. They couldn't quite place it however, even if it did feel somewhat familiar.

While Keizo kept his eyes closed trying to figure out what this feeling was, Yamato opened his eyes and suddenly shouted in surprise. "GAAAH! KEIZO! KEIZO OPEN YOUR EYES! WE'RE FALLING!"

"What are you talki- OH SHIT!" Keizo opened his eyes in confusion at first not entirely sure what Yamato meant. This confusion was quickly washed away however as he saw the ground rapidly closing in. Panicking he started to try and use his semblance. "COME ON SEMBLANCE!" After a few fleeting, and desperate, moments nothing happened.

"FUCK WE DON'T HAVE A LANDING STRATEGY!" Yamato shouted trying to figure out how to slow down. In the distance he could see the city of Vale, but he was a bit too preoccupied to admire the view. However, after he took his time to think for a bit he figured that Monty wasn't going to just let them die from falling the moment they just got onto Remnant. So, he figured they would be immune to fall damage for this time only.

"THIS IS GOING TO HURT!" Keizo shouted slightly panicked!

"NO! THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS!" Yamato shouted back with a crazed and excited grin on his face as he straightened himself out and dove towards the ground at a faster speed than he was already going at. "WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

At first, Keizo thought that Yamato had finally lost his mind. However, he began to figure out why Yamato suddenly changed from slightly panicked to being a madman in seconds. That's when he figured out as well that Monty probably wouldn't kill them with this fall. So, he also began to enjoy himself. Instead of soaring down like a bullet or doing aerial acrobatics like Yamato, Keizo took a different route and spread himself out so that he could enjoy the beautiful view a little longer. As a result of this action he saw the formidable city of Vale in the distance. However, every beautiful moment must come to an end, and so would this one…

"SUPER HERO LANDING!" Yamato yelled out with everything he got as he crashed into the ground forming a crater. He landed with one knee and one fist on the ground like a real badass should, right Deadpool?

"That's right!" Deadpool said quickly appearing before disappearing just as fast.

During his fall Keizo had closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the air rushing past him. This however caused him to be completely oblivious to the fast-approaching ground which he hit with a massive bang. Instead of Yamato however, Keizo did not form a crater, he simply formed a man shaped hole.

As Yamato was looking at the hole with a deadpan, which he thought was incredibly lame compared to his super hero landing, he saw one arm raise out of the hole. "Ouch." Keizo said dryly as he pulled himself out of the man shaped hole.

"Dude come on. You're killing my groove here." Yamato whined as he looked at his friend. "I mean you can let up a little bit now. You're not you anymore, well in a certain sense. You don't have to act so serious anymore, let loose a little."

"What are you talking about, I'm the straight man here, I need to counter your jokes and childish attitude." Yamato getting the reference deadpanned at his friend all the same. "But I'll try to think about it."

"That's as much as I can ask from you I suppose. Anyway, what now? Where do we go? Do we even know where we are?" Yamato resigned as he looked around himself trying to find an answer to his questions.

"Well if you were paying attention when you were falling instead of doing aerial acrobatics, you would have noticed that Vale is that way." Keizo sassed as he pointed into the forest, towards Vale.

"Oh right, then let's head that way." Yamato said as both friends began to walk in that direction side by side. When Keizo began walking next to his friend however, Yamato noticed that his shirt was fixed. "Hey dude, your shirt doesn't have a massive hole in it anymore."

Keizo looked sideways to his friend and replied. "You just noticed that?" (A/N/S: The sass is strong with this one.)

After a while of quite walking Yamato and Keizo both began to feel like they were being watched. It was weak at first, but it had been there for a while now, so Yamato spoke up with an eerie feeling as he thought to himself. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

"Hey Keizo."

"Yes."

"You said we were outside of Vale, right?"

"Yes."

"Aren't there Grimm outside of the walls."

…

…

…

"Yes…"

"Then we should probably run right?"

"Yes!"

Both comrades quickly set off on a sprint as the growling and howling of Beowolves became apparent behind them, as they noticed that their prey had seen them and made a run for it. However, that wouldn't save them.

As Keizo and Yamato were running through the woods they could hear the sounds of running behind them as the pack of Beowolves chased them through the forest. "This is just our luck isn't it?" Yamato yelled at his companion as he briefly looked at the pack chasing them.

"That's just your bad luck." Keizo simply replied not bothering to look behind him just to confirm what he already knew, that the Beowolves were on their asses.

"Oi! I didn't name myself Wave! You did! So, you're the one with the bad luck!" Yamato retaliated with what he believed a pretty good comeback.

"Are we really arguing while we are getting chased by Beowolves?" Keizo said trying to divert the attention away from the current topic.

"Well I wouldn't say we're arguing, more like banter but… HEY! Don't steer the attention away from the topic!" The black-haired boy replied, only slightly triggered by Keizo's actions, whom was ignoring him again.

After several more minutes of running Keizo and Yamato ran out of the tree lines. Only to have to skid to a halt as a river was blocking their path.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Keizo commented dryly as ever.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Yamato yelled back, getting frustrated by his friend's dry comments. "Well if this is the end, again might I add, I won't go out without a fight." Yamato said as he cracked his knuckles, preparing himself for the fight of his life, again.

"For once I agree. If only we had some weapons though. Ah well no matter." Keizo joined his friend as they both stood ready to fight.

To say that the fight was short was an understatement. To say that there even was a fight was an understatement. Both Keizo and Yamato got their asses handed to them by the Beowolves, their new healed bodies already gaining several new wounds. Since Yamato had martial arts training in his past life, in the form of Taekwondo, he faired slightly better than Keizo in this fight. He got maybe a couple more hits in and dodge a few more, that still didn't mean he didn't get his ass handed to him as well.

After a couple of minutes both boys were panting and on the edge of exhaustion. "Sorry for being so dry, but you really are an ass sometimes." Keizo apologized to his friend as he smacked him against his shoulder.

Taking in deep breaths from exhaustion Yamato replied, "Heh, I know. But that's what makes me, me." A small and dry laugh followed this. Glad that he went out together with his bud, again. But still sad and angry he didn't even last one day on Remnant. He was especially angry at the Grimm before him who were still growling and lurking around them. Why couldn't they just finish it? "Alright then you shit bags! Come on! Finish it!" Yamato yelled leaning against Keizo for support.

"Well anyway, this was fun while it lasted. Who knew Remnant was such a dangerous place." Keizo panted as also he leaned against his friend for support, both on the edge of collapsing.

"Heh, the straight man can make a joke." Yamato coughed.

"Only in the most dire of situations." Keizo replied back jokingly.

"Oh, fuck off." The ruby eyed boy swore lightheartedly.

Both boys closed their eyes ready for their adventure to end. However, the end never came. As both boys opened their eyes again, they saw a blur of green and white flying past the Grimm taking them all out where it went. In a matter of seconds, the fight was over, and the blur stopped in front of the two, revealing it to be none other than the headmaster of Beacon himself, Ozpin.

"Well hello there, what are two boys such as yourself doing out here in the forest? It is not safe." Ozpin questioned, quite lightheartedly for someone that is standing before two wounded children. Almost like he already had some idea of what was going on.

"Yeh… we discovered that ourselves. But to answer your question. We don't know. We just woke up here not to long ago. We don't really remember how we got here to be honest, now that I think about it, I don't remember much at all." Yamato spoke up, trying to bullshit his way out of this one while he was still struggling to stand up straight.

"Neither do I." Keizo supported getting the gist of where Yamato was going with this. He just like Yamato was also having quite the difficulty staying conscious.

As Ozpin listen to the explanation, he narrowed his eyes for just a small moment before he nodded along. He could sense there was something special about these boys, what it was however he did not know. "That is unfortunate, my name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster of Beacon, that school over there." Ozpin said pointing up at the cliffs on which Beacon stood. Now that both of the boys had the chance to look at their surroundings they marveled at its impressive sight. "Do you still remember your names?" Ozpin asked getting the attention from the duo whom were still rapidly losing consciousness.

Pretending to dig through his mind for a moment Yamato spoke up first. "My name… My name is Shiro, Shiro Makkuro."

Keizo took this as a sign to also say his name, albeit with a little twist. "My name is Night, Wave Night."

"Well it is nice to meet you Shiro and Wave. I would like to offer both of you to stay at Beacon for the time being, so that you can heal and regain your strength." Ozpin offered the two friends.

"T-That would be appreciated." Shiro said before he and Wave fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

 **Shiro: Well damn that was a nice introduction chapter if I do say so myself, right Wave?**

 **Wave: I think there are a bit too many references…**

 **Shiro: Ah don't sweat it, its fine~.**

 **Shiro: Anyway, do you want to explain what this is or shall I?**

 **Wave: Yeh sure *Clears throat*.**

 **Wave: Alright everyone, for all of you that made it to the end of this chapter… we're going to wait for the next chapter to tell you what all these references were about. Do keep them in mind however.**

 **Shiro: That is not what I meant for you to explain but alright.**

 **Wave: Oh. Well, you can explain now since this all was your idea.**

 **Shiro: *Heavy sigh* Very well.**

 **Shiro: What you boys and girls (and attack helicopters, I'm not discriminating here) have just read is the first chapter in a collaboration event between me: Yamato Minamoto and Keizo AKA Omgitskirk. Wait why did we call you Keizo…?**

 **Wave: Kirk is a pretty American name don't you think?**

 **Shiro: Well yeh but… Ah fuck it.**

 **Shiro: Anyway, as I was saying. Me and Kirk are doing a collab RWBY story, RWBY: Through the SMWK. Its basically a story that follows me and Kirk where we get reincarnated in the world of Remnant by our lord and savior Monty Oum. We join the cast as they go to Beacon and follow them on their adventures trying to save the world. Meanwhile we have to face our own enemies and demons.**

 **Wave: There you go, you have anything else to say?**

 **Shiro: I'm just rereading it now give me a moment.**

 **Shiro: Yeh no, that's basically it. I mean the summary will probably explain it better than I did here anyway.**

 **Wave: That's because we'll actually spend time and effort on making a good summary.**

 **Shiro: That is all too true.**

 **Shiro: Anyway, as always, we'd appreciate any feedback you can give us, whether it is critical feedback or not. It helps us improve and we are grateful for that. As usually reviews will also be answered at the beginning of every chapter. You can request reviews specific to either of us personally or our characters personally and just the story in general.**

 **Shiro: We understand that this first chapter was mostly introduction and stuff, but we promise that next chapter will be much better.**

 **Wave: Because than we will actually have other RWBY characters in it, you know aside from Ozpin being… Well Ozpin.**

 **Shiro: That is true. We still need to figure out how we prevent Ozpin from kicking us out on the street though…**

 **Wave: Maybe I should stop being so dry as well.**

 **Shiro: YES! THANK YOU! PLEASE DO THAT!**

 **Wave: Nah, we'll see about that. *Insert cheeky grin***

 **Shiro: Oum damnit.**

 **Shiro: Anyway, I think it is about time we close up shop. We hope to see you all next time, bye~.**

 **Wave: See you all next time on: RWBY: Through the SMWK!**

 ***Curtain Closes***

 **7039 words.**


	2. Prologue - OC Bio

SummaryThe balance on Remnant has been disturbed leaving it darker than it ever was before threatening the Light. However two unfortunate souls are brought into the world of Remnant to restore the balance. Follow these soon to be heroes as they fight their way through Beacon making friends along the way. They will carve their names upon Beacon and eventually Remnant itself. ShiroX? WaveX?OC Bios

* * *

 **Name:** Shiro Makkuro  
 **Age:** 16 (Prologue), 17-18 (Canon)  
 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy, Team SMWK  
 **Race:** Human  
 **Family:** They in another dimension  
 **Aliases/Titles:**?  
 **Hair:** Black messy hair white a white streak running through it as well as other white accents.  
 **Eyes:** Blood Red  
 **Height:** 5'7ft  
 **Body type:** Lean, athletic and muscular. Build more for agility and speed than strength and endurance.

 **Personality:  
** Friendly, Helpful, Gentleman, Protective and caring towards the people he cares about, Teasing, Mature and childish, Observant and analytic, Quick witted, Sharp minded, Unforgiving (to the people who wronged either him or the people he cares about), Ruthless, Determined and headstrong, Lazy (from time to time), Glutton, Impulsive, Short Tempered

 **Likes:  
** Fighting, Maintaining his gear, Food, Training, His friends, Gaming, Teasing, Being a step ahead, Cute things (He guards this secret with his life… and dignity), His bro Wave, Weapons all the weapons

 **Dislikes:  
** Perverts, Treating women badly, People who look down on and think that they are better than others, Seeing the people he cares about get hurt, Bullies, Being helpless and feeling powerless, Being told what to do by someone who hasn't proven themselves (in Shiro's book)

 **Weapons:** Stormbreaker (Gunblade), Aegis (Collapsible Shield)  
Stormbreaker: Has two set forms, with the possibility of more or more diverse forms in the future. The first form is a longsword while the second form is an Anti-Material Sniper Rifle.

Aegis: Aegis is Shiro's left gauntlet. Using compressing and folding technology (like Coco's handbag) it can collapse into a shield when needed and when not stay as a sleek gauntlet. Because it is so compact Aegis can hold several different attachments. The most used attachment that is usually always on Aegis is the hidden blade above its wrist. Another attachment more commonly used is a grappling hook.

 **Semblance:** Electrokinesis  
 **Traits:  
Novice** Swordsmanship  
 **?** Electrokinesis  
 **?** Dust User  
 **Novice** Marksmanship  
 **Beginner** Free running  
 **?** Dagger user  
 **-Expert** Tae-Kwon-Do  
 **Beginner** Krav Maga  
 **-Expert** Tactician  
 **?** Engineering/Weapon Building

(A/N/S: Traits have levels: Beginner 0-100, Novice 100-250, Apprentice 250-450, Adapt 450-700, Expert 700-1000, Master 1000-2000, Legendary/Natural Affinity 2000+. And there still can be a difference in skill even if they are the same 'level'. The – before a trait level means lower. So -Expert would mean lower level expert. The + after a trait level means improve or higher. So -Expert+ would mean it is at lower level expert but will become higher level expert later on.)

 **Appearance:  
** Shiro has an agile and athletic body with still clearly defined muscles showing in the right places which doesn't make him afraid to show off parts of his creamy skin sometimes. A black mass of stylish unruly hair rests on his head. A peculiar thing about Shiro's hair is that it isn't entirely black. Copying Ruby, Shiro's hair begins to have shades of white the closer to the tips it gets and he even has a single white highlight running through his hair similar to Ren. Shiro's eyes are a dark blood red color which shimmers in the light similar to how a ruby would shimmer. He has a young and handsome looking face, not too sharp but not too soft or chubby either. Nothing mares his face aside from a single scar running across his cheek right below his right eye. A slight stubble tends to appear on his face if he doesn't shave periodically.

The clothes he wears consist out of dark grey combat pants, a dark grey V-neck shirt with his own emblem, a white picture of his gunblade crossed with a lightning bolt, above his heart. He wears a black long coat that reaches to just above his ankles with the coat having red accents and once again his logo big on the back. The sheath for his gunblade is located behind his upper thighs angled slightly up so that he can easily grab it. His pants are being held up by a regular black leather belt, attached to the belt on the left side is a red utility satchel which is strapped around his leg as well. He wears armored combat boots which come to below his knees, the armor of the boots is silver but it has glowing red lines running across the armored plating at random. On his chest Shiro wears a silver chest guard which runs around his sides and across his back also covered in those glowing red lines. His right arm is completely without armor aside from the black fingerless gloves which have pieces of silver metal to reinforce them for an extra punch. On his left arm he has a silver shoulder guard and a gauntlet both having those glowing red lines running across them in a random pattern as well. The gauntlet unknown to whomever hasn't seen it before is his collapsible shield Aegis.

 **Team:** SMWK  
Shiro Makkuro [Team Leader]

Wave Night  
?

 **Friends/Acquaintances:  
** Wave Night, Ozpin, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CVFY, Qrow, Team SMWK

 **Status:** Alive

* * *

 **Name:** Wave, Night  
 **Age:** 16 (Prologue), 17 (Canon)  
 **Affiliation:** Beacon Academy, Team SMWK  
 **Race:** Human  
 **Family:** They in another dimension  
 **Aliases/Titles:**?  
 **Hair:** Black puffy hair that never lays down, quite smooth  
 **Eyes:** Dark Blue  
 **Height:** 5'6ft (Prologue), 5'8ft (Canon)  
 **Body type:** Skinny, lean, built for agility and balance

 **Personality:  
** Friendly, quick witted, fast on his feet, analytical, logistical, Stalwart, Affectionate, Flexible, Willing, Punctual, Modest, Enduring, Guarded, Doesn't trust people, loner

 **Likes:  
** Being ahead of everyone else, alone time, references

 **Dislikes:  
** People (most people), dislikes jokes (mainly Shiro's jokes and Yang's puns)

 **Weapons:** Nykthos and Athreos Dual Rapier swords, that turn into whips that catch fire.

 **Semblance:** Pyrokinesis, blue flames  
 **Traits:  
Novice** Swordsman  
 **?** Pyrokinesis  
 **Adapt** Marksmanship  
 **?** Whips  
 **Beginner** Karate  
 **Beginner** Capoeira  
 **-Expert** Tactician  
 **?** Engineering/Weapon Building

 **Appearance:  
** Wave has an athletic body that is lean and skinny, built for speed and agility more than everything else. His skin is just a few shades darker than white. His eyes are the color of the crystal clear water in the ocean. The black hair on top of his head is never combed and always untidy. He has no highlights in his hair whatsoever. His face is full and slightly sharp but still looks as though you could pinch it. On his right cheek is a dimple and there are almost no blemishes on his skin. There are a few moles on his body.

His clothes consist of baggy blue shorts that go down just past his knees and boots that come up to his knees. These boots are covered in armor and offer a bit of protection. On his waist is a black belt that holds up his shorts and lets him sheath his weapons on. Nearly all of his torso is covered in a light bit of body armor and he is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt underneath it. On both of his wrist he has armguards and the shirt he is wearing has a collar on it. Over the top of his outfit is a black trench coat highlighted with blue that comes down to just shy of about halfway through his thighs.

 **Team:** SMWK  
Shiro Makkuro [Team Leader]

Wave Night  
?

 **Friends/Acquaintances:  
** Shiro Makkuro, Team RWBY, Team CVFY, Team JNPR, Ozpin, Qrow, Team SMWK

 **Status:** Alive

* * *

 **Yamato: Hello~. I'm baaaaaaaaaack~. Yeh that's right, I'm back and I'm posting a new story instead of working on The Fallen Seraph or The Northern Hunter, sue me. Nah but in all seriousness, yes I'm back, yes I'll start writing again but mostly RWBY. I kind off don't really have any inspiration for the other two stories, however I'll write them when I have some time and you guys can expect some updates now and again. However, this is not a regular story as you can see by there being two bio's. This is a collaboration story between me, Yamato Minamoto and Keizo, Omgitskirk. We're both good friends and like RWBY, and since we both write here we were like: "Let's write a RWBY story together." So we are.**

 **Keizo: Salutations all of you. You probably don't know me but I've written like one bad fanfic however this one will be a lot better with my dude Yamato here. He's going to take the reins but I'm here to make sure he actually continues to write and to you know make sure he doesn't get a harem of all of the females. We're both great friends and avid fans of RWBY so here's our take on RWBY.**

 **Yamato: You know you can't prevent that from happening ;). Anyway, this story will be different for me than my DxD and AKG stories, since here I'll actually try and work to actively keep a buffer of 10 chapters, meaning we will have written 10 chapters ahead. We are planning to post this weekly, either every Sunday or every time a new RWBY episode airs. Probably the later since right now we are launching this story because Volume 6 starts as well, yay~! That really is it though, for now we post the Bio's, depending on the exposure and how much people like it we will post the first chapter on Sunday already. Well I think we should end this.**

 **Keizo: It better be different from your other stories, anyways hope you all enjoy this new story**

 **Yamato: And we hope to see you next time for RWBY: Through the SMWK – Remnants of a past life**

 _ **Both: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 ***Yamato's head pops back in***

 **Yamato: Oh and Keizo and I are also planning another story, which he will be taking the reins for and I will be his Keizo so to speak ;). So look forward to that one as well!**

 ***Screen fades back to black***

 **1730 words**


	3. Pre-Canon - The Light of the Soul

**Pre-Canon, The Light of the Soul  
** "What do you want?" = Regular speech  
'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts  
" _Yes who is this?"_ = Speech through a Scroll  
" **Arkos!"** = Combo's  
A/N/S: = Author note Shiro  
A/N/W: Author Note Wave  
-S- = Small time skip  
-L- = Large time skip

 **Shiro & Wave: Disclaimer, we do not own RWBY or any other characters/concept from anything else you recognize, the rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. We do own our OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office – 11:00 AM, 1 year before canon**

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping happily, it wasn't too hot and the breeze made for an overall pleasant feel if one were to go outside. This was one of those days where everyone got the urge to just relax lay down and enjoy life, forgetting about its troubles for a few hours until one had to eventually get up again and continue with their routine. Sadly not everyone could enjoy summer days such as these when they came around, even if they would have wanted too.

One of those people was looking out the window of the tower he was in, deep in thought about recent events. As the man continued staring out into the distance he slowly took a sip of his coffee. He doesn't know why but for as long as he remembers coffee has helped him relax and think clearly. Which is why he is usually seen walking around with a mug filled with coffee in his hand. That and he might admit that he has a small addiction to the godly fluid.

With a heavy sigh the man turned around, revealing himself to be Beacon's beloved headmaster, Ozpin. As he slowly walked to his desk, his trusty cane making a tapping sound every time it hit the floor, he continued to think. These two children he found yesterday, Shiro Makkuro and Wave Night, they were a complete mystery to him. Where did they come from? How did they end up in the Emerald Forest? And why does he sense that they are special somehow?

They both claim to have amnesia, while that could very well be the case he has yet to have had a chance to ask them anymore questions on what they remember since they instantly passed out after they told him their names. He is hoping to ask them a few questions once they are healed and up for it. However seeing as both didn't have their aura's unlocked yet that could take some time, maybe he could do something about that…

For now however he needs to decide what to do with these children. His instincts say that these two boys are quite special and have important roles to fill in the future. What makes them special and what those roles are however he doesn't know. What he does know is that their souls burn bright emitting a desire to do good and a determination to help others wherever they can, he honestly is quite surprised that their aura's aren't unlocked yet.

Having made his decision Ozpin leans his cane against the desk as he seats himself in his comfy desk chair. He takes another sip from his coffee before he reaches for his scroll. Opening his scroll Ozpin starts searching for a specific person that he needs to call.

Having found the person he was looking for he takes another sip of his coffee before he presses the call button and starts to wait patiently for the other person to pick up.

It didn't seem like he had to wait long however as a deep baritone voice was heard through the phone. _"Hello? Ozpin? Is there something you need?"_ The stranger asked sounding slightly sleepy.

Ozpin swiveled his chair around so he looked out the window as he spoke up. "Yes I do. I need a favor from you."

" _What do you need?"_ The stranger once again questioned sounding slightly more alert this time.

"I need you to come to Beacon for the time being. There are matters that require your expertise." Ozpin explained as he focused his vision on the infirmary section of the school.

" _What kind of matters do you need me to go all the way to Beacon for? You know I'm currently in Atlas. It will take a few hours before I will arrive at Beacon."_ The stranger explained to Ozpin.

"I know. However something has come up, something unexpected. And because of this I need your help." Ozpin replied, he really was one of the best for what was needed to be done, there were others that could help as well but he was Ozpin's first choice.

" _Alright then, I will be on my way. See you soon Oz."_ And with that the unidentified caller hung up their scroll.

After the call was hung up Ozpin continued to look out of his window, sipping from his mug every now and then. 'Now that that is taken care of we can continue, anyone else we would possibly need should be close by enough.' Ozpin thought as he once again focused his sights on the infirmary. "I suppose they are awake by now." The headmaster speculated as he took a final sip from his mug, emptying it, and stood up. He grabbed his cane before he continued on towards the elevator and then down towards the infirmary… Right after he made a stop by the cafeteria to refill his empty mug.

Once Ozpin reached the cafeteria he got a message on his scroll from the school nurse, Jade Verdant, that both Wave and Shiro had woken up. "Ah, that saves me some time in waiting for them to wake up." Ozpin noted contently as he filled his mug with more coffee.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **Beacon Infirmary – 10:30 AM, 1 year before canon**

As the nurse silently enters the room she sees her two latest patients both still asleep on their beds. Seeing that they are still asleep she briefly checks the bandages of both patients to see if any of the wounds might have opened. Since both patients are still asleep her check is mostly a quick scan of the bandages and wounds she can see and not the ones that are covered up. As she finishes checking up on the boy named Shiro she swore she saw his eyes flutter open in her direction, however when she looked back they were closed. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out, she would check on them again in 30 minutes.

As the nurse left the room Shiro opened his eyes again. Since he was quite the light sleeper he woke up the moment the nurse opened the door, if it wasn't for the fact that he was so extremely tired he would have already woken up when she checked up on them 2 hours ago, but alas that didn't happen.

After he looked around for a quick moment trying to figure out where he was again he remembered yesterday's events. 'That's right we got killed, met Monty, changed appearance, de-aged, reincarnated into RWBY, ran from a pack of Beowolves, fought a pack of Beowolves, got our asses handed to us by a pack of Beowolves and then we got saved by Ozpin… By Oum we had a tiring day.' As Shiro finished that thought he tried to sit up only for pain to quickly surge through his torso. If it weren't for all the pain he endured during his martial arts training, which was brutal he might add, he would have probably yelled out. Instead of yelling out however he let out a few slightly audible pained grunts waking his friend Wave after the first few.

As Wave woke up he blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the bright light that came in from the windows. After his eyes were adjusted he started to slowly look around, eyes eventually landing on the cause of him waking up; his grunting friend. "Hello there~." Wave said sleepily and also somewhat weakly.

Still grunting in pain Shiro bit it back as he replied. "Yo, morning." Shiro grunted. "Do not try to sit up, you'll regret it." He finished as he was finally seated up, after a lot of pain, but he would be damned if he would give up when he was already halfway there.

A few moments later the nurse came in through the door, after hearing pained grunts and the sound of talking she immediately made her way towards her patients. When she saw one sit up however she got slightly annoyed. "What are you doing? In your condition you shouldn't just sit up like that!" The nurse berated Shiro as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He had to admit it this nurse didn't look bad with her long flowing black hair, jade eyes and a body that was curvy in all the right places. What? He was 23 before he died, cut him some slack. (A/N/W: 23 and still a virgin.) (A/N/S: Fuck you.)

"Ah I'm sorry miss…?" Shiro inquired.

"Ah! How rude my name is Jade, Jade Verdant." The nurse apologized as she walked over to Wave to check his wounds.

"Jade, that's a nice name, it fits your eyes." Shiro complimented the nurse with a small smile. "It looks like I'll be in your care, please do take good care of me." He finished off with a wink and a nod with his head, to which Jade blushed slightly.

As Wave saw the exchange happening he couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'We've been on Remnant for only one day and he's already hitting on a nurse, the first girl he has seen since he came here, typical.' As he saw the nurse walk towards him he spoke up. "No need to check me first, this idiot got hit more, he tried to take on five of them at once." Wave fired back trying to make his friend look bad.

Shiro frowned at his friends comment as he turned to look at him rather quickly, which caused him to cringe from the pain.. "That is because I'm the only one with any form of official martial arts training, so I had to protect you." Catching the confused look from the nurse Shiro remembered that both he and Wave claimed to suffer from amnesia so he quickly tried to act his way out. "Wait- How- I-I think I remembered something."

"You are starting to get your memories back?" The nurse questioned as she got closer. Meanwhile Shiro could see Wave facepalm from the corner of his peripheral vision.

"I-I don't know. It just popped up I guess." Shiro laughed nervously. "I can't remember anything else yet."

The nurse nodded slightly saddened at the fact that both boys, so young, had lost their memories. "Well since your friend kindly offered for you to go first…" Jade said with a small hint of sarcasm. "I will check up on you first. Lets first see if no wounds opened up in your sleep… and since you so stubbornly moved." She finished with a playfully annoyed glare.

"Alright no problem with me. You can check up on me any time." Shiro flirted once again, earning him another blush and a pulse of pain as the nurse put some pressure on one of his wounds. He had to try really hard to keep in a pained yelp.

"Hmm, looks like you got hit pretty bad here during your fight earlier." Jade hummed with an evil glint in her eyes as she put a bit more pressure on the bruise.

"Yeh, that's where a Beowolf slammed into him during the fight." Wave lazily commented as he was quite amused by the entire situation.

Grunting out despite the pain Shiro spit back. "That's because I pushed you out of the way when he was charging at you. I was protecting you." Shiro released a pained breath as he continued to try his hardest to net let a pained cry escape him.

"I see. Didn't do a good job of that did you." Wave said as dryly as he possibly could.

"…"

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Shiro deadpanned before he flinched in pain as the nurse check another sore spot. Meanwhile Wave just smiled victoriously at his poor, poor friend.

"Do you two always argue like this?" Jade questioned as she continued to check over Shiro's wounds and replace the bandages where necessary.

"Basically." Wave said while Shiro bit back another pained cry.

After a while both of the boys where checked by Jade. While Wave was being checked up Shiro fired a few shots in his direction, not that Wave cared very much anyway. So when he saw that didn't work he switched back to flirting with the nurse when a good opportunity presented itself. (A/N/W: None of the shots were that good anyway.) The flirting yielded somewhat better results? At least Shiro thought. He could see the nurse blush a bit at a couple of his comments. But when he really started to think things through he finally stumbled across the fact that he looked and for all intents and purposes was 16 now not 23. So this is probably extremely weird and awkward for Jade. Then again… after all the anime he watched and fanfiction he read he thought it wasn't too weird. And hey, maybe she didn't find it weird either. It was a win, win for him no matter what. After a while in Wave's checkup both Jade and Shiro noticed that he'd fallen back asleep.

"Really… And he says I have a problem with food." Shiro muttered angrily. "No, he has a problem with sleeping." Shiro's complaining was rewarded with a quite chuckle from Jade and a small snort from Wave.

After Jade had left Shiro immediately tried to wake up Wave, why you may ask. Well Jade said she'd tell Ozpin both boys had woken up and Shiro figured Ozpin would question them about their amnesia, so both needed to get the story straight and say the same otherwise they were fucked. "Oi, Wave wake the fuck up."

"…"

"For fuck sakes. Well you asked for it." Looking around the vicinity of his bed Shiro spotted a roll of bandages left by Jade. 'Now I just need to… Ready, Aim, Fire!' And while he was trying to aim for Wave's chest the roll went slightly off and instead… It hit him square in the face.

The instant the roll hit wave jumped awake, immediately regretting it the second after as pain flooded his senses. "What the hell?! Where was that for?!" Wave said surprisingly calm, although with a lot of venom.

"Well you didn't wake up."

"Why do you want me up?" Wave questioned sending a light glare towards his black haired companion as he was annoyed that his sleep was taken from him.

"Well remember that we-" Shiro cut himself off quickly searching the room for any form of hidden camera's Ozpin might have installed. Luckily not finding any.

"What's got you in a bind?" Wave asked curiously at his friends weird behavior.

"Well you know the theories concerning Ozpin right?"

"Nope."

"What? Dude how do you not… Never mind not the time. Anyway some theories are that he has camera's everywhere, and I literally mean everywhere… Anyway that's what I was checking for, don't want him to hear what we have to say." Shiro clarified. Really his paranoia isn't that unrealistic, he has read many a fanfic where Ozpin knew everything, even things that were discussed in private… Naturally he got warry of the man right now. "Anyway we need to flesh out a backstory for us. We claimed amnesia right? So we need a story. I once read about a specific kind of amnesia, retrograde amnesia is what it's called. Basically what it comes down to is that if you have retrograde amnesia you often don't remember anything before a certain event. That event either led to traumatic brain injury or an extremely traumatic experience. And I thought what would be a better traumatic experience than a Grimm-"

Right when Shiro was in the middle of his explanation he was cut off by Wave. "Yeh, yeh, I get it, I know what you are going for." He obviously knew he meant a Grimm attack on a village they lived at, that certainly would do enough for a traumatic experience. He just didn't want it said out loud in regards to what Shiro previously mentioned about Ozpin having camera's everywhere.

Not really amused by the fact that he was cut off Shiro took a few moments to glare are his friend. "I really do hope you know what I mean… Anyway, regarding what we know or remember about the attack should not be much. We shouldn't mention any names because Ozpin will certainly try and track those down. Just some hazy ima-" And for the second time today Shiro got cut off.

"Yeh, yeh, some flashes of red, Grimm and you getting hit." Wave stated an amused smirk at his companions irritated scowl. He honest to Oum loved to annoy his friend to death. "Anyways dude I catch on pretty fast, you know that, stop monologuing."

"…" Shiro was quietly planning his friends untimely demise when he fortunately for said friend regained his cool. "You know I like well written stories and thought out plans. Anyway no I can't be injured since there is no older injuries on my person, that wouldn't fit. Just say you remember screaming instead of me getting hit." Shiro stated sighing from frustration.

"Alright, alright. But if they ask for anymore details you are getting hit." Wave smirked as he laid back down on his bed relaxing.

"By Oum he will be the death of me!" Shiro quietly seethed as he gritted his teeth. "No me getting injured! The fact that I have no older injury already indicates you are lying. We are on very thin ice here!"

"No, no, you are on thin ice. I'm fine." Wave said as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Wave! Can you take this seriously for once! If we fuck up here we fuck up our chances to get into Beacon, to follow team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY! And we fuck up our chances to help out!" Shiro raged getting pretty damn tired of his friend's no fucks given attitude. Really if they fuck up here they fuck up everything.

"Yeh, yeh. Relax, sheesh. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Wave asked as he opened one of his eyes to eye his companion out of the corner of his eye.

Shiro didn't even dignify that questioned with a response at first. Choosing to rather try and kill his companion with a glare than explain the situation. However he relented seeing that it (sadly) didn't work. "Wave, we are in the world of our dreams right now. This chance won't happen again, and whether it goes right or wrong all depends on if we manage to get on Ozpin's good side." He explained calmly as a tried to get through to his friend once more. "Besides if you fuck this up, you basically fuck your chances up with 'her'."

"That's fair." Was the only reply Shiro managed to get out of his black haired friend before he closed his lone eye again and went back to sleep. Or tried to. He didn't get very far as Ozpin choose to enter the room about a minute later. As Wave opened his eyes again he sent a look of 'Aren't you glad I ended the conversation.' to Shiro whom only rolled his eyes in response.

"Hello there, I see you both are awake. Or well at least one of you is awake." Ozpin says with a chuckle as Wave gave him a peace sign and tried to sit up slowly despite the pain. "So…

'Do you want to build a snowman.' Shiro thought for some random reason, when Ozpin started that sentence.

Just like Shiro, Wave also thought something weird when Ozpin started that sentence. 'Do you want to play a game?'

"How are both of you feeling right now?" Ozpin asked as he sipped from his coffee which he just freshly got from the cafeteria. Shaking both of the boys out of their weird fantasies at the time.

"Proffe-" Wave tried to start before being cut off by Shiro.

"Like I just got hit by a bullhead, did anyone get the license plate?" Shiro groaned out while wave looked at him and audibly sighed. Ozpin merely chuckled at the exchange.

"So… Professor Ozpin, right? Where are we?" Wave asked Ozpin who just looked at him amused, Shiro meanwhile looked at his friend with a deadpan.

"Well I guess it is entirely possible you forgot what I said before you fell unconscious yesterday. You both are in Beacon academy, the infirmary to be more specific." Ozpin chuckled. "Of course it does look rather barren without all the students around."

"That makes sense." Wave replied as he nodded sagely.

"Thanks again by the way for saving us. If it weren't for you we would have been dead." Shiro thanked his savior once again, ignoring his friend trying to look like a sage.

"No need to thank me. As a huntsman it is my job to make sure everyone is safe from the threat of the Grimm, and as a headmaster of a huntsman school even more so." Ozpin deflected the compliment as he took another sip from his delicious coffee.

"Huntsman you say… Can you teach us?" Wave asked quite giddy excitement present behind his eyes. Even if his body didn't betray any of it.

"Perhaps, however I came here to ask you both a couple of questions."

"Alri-" As Shiro tried to get his voice in there he was once again cut of by a well timed response from Wave. Slowly getting more and more annoyed.

"Shoot." Wave simply said.

"Well first of all. How much do you both still remember?" Ozpin questioned as he leaned his cane against the wall grabbing a chair for himself to sit on. Once seated like the badass he is he crosses his legs and sips from his coffee.

Both boys look at each other for a few seconds. As Wave looked at Shiro, Shiro swore he saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. He sent him a look back saying 'Oh no you don't.' before he tried to speak up. However Wave was first once again.

"Well-"

"You know there were flashes of red and orange, some Grimm and people screaming, the whole shebang." Wave explained nonchalantly.

Ozpin quirked one of his eyebrows at this response. Wave acted quite nonchalantly for Grimm attack survivor. Suppose since he doesn't remember it that well the emotions aren't there either.

"It was mostly hazy anyway." Wave nonchalantly covered up, noticing his mistake.

"Hmm, and you Mr. Makkuro?" Ozpin now asked Shiro, turning his attention to him. "What do you still remember?"

Closing his eyes in concentration for a second Shiro answered. "Well just like Wave, everything is foggy and unclear I can't really remember much aside from a lot of fire, chaos, screaming and Grimm." Shiro said as he opened his eyes, staring at the headmaster with a solemn look on the outside. On the inside though he was glad that he finally got a word in, he knew that Wave could be this annoying but Oum damn it, this is ridiculous.

"Is there anything else you can remember? Try to focus." Ozpin advised the two as he leaned forward in his chair, intently staring at both of the boys.

Wave looks over at Shiro pensively for a moment, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shiro was about ready to jump him and punch him in the face thinking that he would fuck up everything for the both of them. That is when he turned to Ozpin and said. "No I don't remember anything else, what about you Shiro? Do you remember anything else."

Hearing Wave not fuck up their chances, Shiro relaxed back into the hospital bed as he sighed from relief. "Well… I do actually. I remember I had martial arts training but not much else. I don't specifically know the moves most I did yesterday came from muscle memory." Shiro explained, he already mentioned it to the nurse. And since she would surely relay this to Ozpin there was no need for him to lie about it.

"That's interesting. Do you remember what style of martial arts you were taught? I couldn't catch any of your moves on my way over." Ozpin asked, intrigued about Shiro's past training. Any information he could get about the two was welcome.

"I think it was something with a T… Three words but not much else. I don't even know how good I am at it." Shiro muttered as he pretended to rack his brain for any information. Of course he knew what martial arts it was and since he had a black belt and was an assistant trainer he wouldn't call himself helpless.

Wave covertly shook his head as he rolled his eyes. 'He's bragging again.' He has seen him do this time and again, and frankly it could get quite annoying. Shiro always did this when he met new people, he liked to make good impressions or at least try to. Unfortunately for Wave he couldn't knock him down a few pegs because that would reveal stuff.

Ozpin hummed in thought for a few seconds as he racked his brain for the names of all of the kinds of martial art styles he has heard of before. Even with Shiro's limited information he quite easily came across Tae-Kwon-Do. A martial arts style mainly focused on using the feet to perform fast kicking techniques. "Could it perhaps be Tae-Kwon-Do?" Ozpin asked the ruby eyed boy before him.

"I-I, don't know? Maybe?" Shiro hesitantly answered as he tried to feign a look of uncertainty, luckily he has lied himself out of many a situations he didn't want to be in in his past life. Just like Wave lying came natural to him, just as small bits of acting. After thinking about Wave, Shiro looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you looking at me? How should I know, I'm in the same boat as you. Besides its not like its my martial arts training." Wave shrugged as he kicked back into his bed, arms resting behind his head. As he lazily turns to Ozpin. "So… Professor Ozpin, can we become Huntsman?"

Shiro looked at Wave from the corner of his eye surprised and slightly concerned about his silent friends bold statement, Wave usually has more tact than this. So something was definitely off.

As Wave caught Shiro's glance from his peripheral vision he thought to himself. 'Yeh, if I let Shiro talk more than he already has he'll mess up.' (A/N/S: You give me way too less credit here.) Not that he didn't have faith in Shiro, the small sliver of faith was more than enough for this situation. Although he did kind off trust him with his life back there. Regardless this conversation was heading absolutely nowhere.

Ozpin wasn't really as surprised as one would expect with the sudden question Wave dropped. In fact he was quite pleased to see such eagerness, even if contained and hidden, in the youth these days. "Quite eager to become a Huntsman aren't you? Even so being a Huntsman isn't easy and there will be many obstacles and challenges in your way." Ozpin stated, with such a practiced ease, almost as if he had said it countless times before.

"Don't worry sir, I'm more than ready for the challenge." Wave stated confidently as he sat up, cringing since he was still injured. Even if his injuries were far less than his friend's, which he was silently thankful for, but why would he show it? This was obviously a lot more amusing to him.

Ozpin turns to Shiro who was casually observing the scene playing out in front of him. He really had to try extremely hard to keep his inner fanboy from bursting out. "And what about you, Mr. Makkuro?" He questioned taking a very slow sip from his coffee.

"Well… I, no we, have no where else to go. So if Wave is up for it what kind of friend would I be if I let him follow this path on his own.-

"A bad friend." Wave quietly muttered.

"Besides I think from the little bit that you told us, and the gut feeling that I have, that being a Huntsman is pretty awesome. So why not." Shiro shrugged as he finished of his reason on why he'd want to become a Huntsman.

Wave looks over to Shiro as he speaks up. "You talk too much."

"Meh. Talking is the best way to convene your thoughts." Shiro shrugged in response.

"I don't need to know all of your thoughts though, thank you." Wave grumbled in his usual grumpy manner as he looked back to an amused Ozpin.

As Ozpin chuckled in amusement gaining the attention of the two bedridden teens, he spoke up again. "So you two want to become Huntsman? However you do not seem to have any proper training nor your aura's unlocked. You both wouldn't be able to fit in with the students here at Beacon, not to mention that you are a year too young to attend Beacon." Ozpin noted as he looked intently at both teens before him. As Ozpin said this he could see the disappointment on Shiro's face while Wave meanwhile look determined.

However that look didn't last as an overwhelming sense of determination flooded through Shiro as he replied, cutting of Wave whom was about to say something. "Then we'll train! You said we were a year too young right? Then we'll use that year to get stronger and earn our place here! We won't give up and we won't back down, not now not ever!" Shiro said his face full of determination and conviction as he clenched his fists together.

Wave raised a curious eyebrow at his friend's over zealous behavior but didn't comment on it. Instead he chose to examine Ozpin and his reaction, after all this was somewhat along the lines of what he himself would say.

Ozpin was once again pleased with the reply he got, albeit slightly surprised. From the conversation he has had with the two he expected Wave to jump in and bargain with him instead Shiro, whom has been quite for most of the conversation jumped in. With quite the amount of determination and fire in his eyes if he may add. After a long tense silence Ozpin took a final sip from his mug as he returned his gaze upon the two friends. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

""So you'll train us?!"" Both Wave and Shiro exclaimed as they jumped up in their beds, immediately regretting their decision as pain surged through both of their bodies.

Chuckling once more at the antics of both teens Ozpin answered their question. "Yes, I will make sure the both of you are up to Beacon standards after one year. It will be a long and harsh journey however but I believe you two can do it." Ozpin reassured the duo. If only he knew about their accelerated learning ability that Monty gave them to catch up.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Wave asked as he looked curiously at the headmaster. He obviously knew about the ability Monty gave them, however Ozpin did not. So if he believed that he could get two teens, with no prior combat experience up to Beacon standards within one year, he wanted to know how.

As Wave already expected Ozpin's answer didn't really reveal anything of importance, if anything at all. "I have my ways." He just calmly replied to the question that was asked. "However before we start there is something more important to be done." Ozpin declared as he stood up from his chair.

"And that would be?" Shiro asked curiosity evident in his blood red orbs, as well as maybe the tiniest bit of excitement since he might already have an idea what it was.

"You'll see in a second." Ozpin once again cryptically answered as he took a few steps so he stood in between the beds the two teens were laying on. As he put his coffee mug down on the stand he extended both of his hands so that they hovered above their chests.

A green aura started to envelope Ozpin from head to toe almost like it rolled off of him in waves. Jade could be seen slowly peeking her head through the doorway as she looked inside the room in wonder. As Ozpin's aura finally extended all the way to his finger tips he began to speak. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release thy soul, and by thy shoulder protect thee and guide thee through my immortal wisdom." With each passing word Ozpin spoke A crystal clear ocean blue hue began to form around Wave, as a similar crimson red hue enveloped Shiro. Their eyes widened as they felt a whole new world opening up to them as well as getting a brief glimpse of their true power. Not only that but they also albeit very briefly felt how truly powerful Ozpin really is.

As Ozpin finished they could feel the power of their souls coursing through their veins, strengthening their bodies and healing their injuries. As stubborn as he always is Shiro, after a few seconds, tried to swing his legs off the bed he was lying on and stand up. Only for him to have to catch himself on the railing of his bed as his legs still gave away from under him. Jade, whom was looking from the doorway, immediately rushed out the support her patient. As she helped him back on the bed she smack the back of his head as she hissed at him. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Ozpin chuckled at the exchanged as he grabbed his coffee mug once more, taking a sip from it before he spoke up. "Give your aura a little bit of time to heal you, it doesn't happen instantly. I must say however, both of you have quite a decent supply of aura." As usually happens when a person unlocks another's aura Ozpin got a brief look at both of their aura pools. What he didn't expect however was something else that he sensed, which now left no room for questions, these boys were special.

While Shiro was being stubborn and getting scolded by Jade, Wave was examining Ozpin for any show of exhaustion. From the show he saw that unlocking another person's aura took quite the toll on the one doing the unlocking. However Ozpin just unlocked two aura's at the same time and he didn't seem to be showing any form of exhaustion. Which quite honestly didn't surprise him. 'Well I guess that makes sense, he is quite something that Ozpin. And if he said we have quite a decent supply of aura I can only imagine how bit it is.' The one thing Wave did notice however is that Ozpin was drinking his coffee at a slightly faster rate than before. 'Maybe even he can get exhausted by that, if only slightly.'

After Wave was done observing Ozpin he turned to his friend who was still getting berated by Jade. Both Ozpin and Wave enjoyed the scene for a couple of minutes before she finally calmed down, it seems like she was really serious about her patients wellbeing.

After everyone had calmed down Ozpin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now, now, miss Verdant. I think Mr. Makkuro has learned his lesson." Reluctantly Jade nodded at Ozpin as she walked out the room, giving one final glare towards Shiro, promising pain if he further strained himself. "Now how are both of you feeling?" Ozpin questioned looking at both curiously, after all every person takes unlocking their aura differently.

"What was this huge power surging through me?" Wave said as he peeled back his bandages to examine his rapidly healing wounds.

"That Mr. Night was your aura…" Ozpin then went on to explain that aura is basically the physical manifestation of ones soul and what uses it has. (A/N/S: By now I think people have read the explanation of what aura is countless of times so I doubt you guys really need another.) After Ozpin was done explaining what aura is and how it can be used he turned to Shiro who was once again sitting on the edge of his bed, not getting off yet however. "And what about you Mr. Makkuro, how are you feeling?"

"Good, really good actually. After that sudden surge of power I felt the pain go away and lessen so I tried to get up and stretch my legs. Wasn't really the best decision I made today though." Shiro rubbed the back of his head as he finished his explanation.

"That is good to hear." Ozpin smiled as he took another sip from his coffee. "Now I will give both of you another half an hour rest, after that both of you will go and pick out your preferred weapon of choice." Ozpin stated as he stood up from his chair and moved to the door. "Oh and Mr. Makkuro? I would recommend that you do not anger Miss Verdant, she can be quite… Passionate, about her patients wellbeing." And with that Ozpin walked out the door.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **Beacon Armory – 13:10 AM, 1 year before canon**

As the doors to the armory opened both boys were staring in wonder, their pupils looking as if they were replaced by stars. With Shiro looking like he turned into a chibi version of him as he marveled at all of the different kinds of weapons. "Ooh! There are longswords, shortswords, katanas in all kinds of sizes, guns, bows, crossbows, Oh and reach weapons too!"

"What are you staring at?" Wave questioned as he looked at Shiro with a deadpan.

Meanwhile Ozpin was enjoying the reaction of the two teens. He doesn't know why but this does put a smile on his face. "Have a look around and pick what calls to you." Ozpin was completely ignored as Shiro just sprinted around the room, Wave lazily following behind him.

"Oh! Look Wave! They even have whips!" Shiro said as he passed by a couple of whips.

"They have whips!?" Wave shouted as he sprinted in the direction Shiro went. Wave immediately grabbed two and started whipping them around, nearly knocking over several weapon stands. "This is awesome, I'll take two. Doesn't feel right yet however." Wave said as he grabbed a utility belt put it on and clipped both whips on his belt, behind his back.

As Wave was doing that Shiro was still running around naming all the weapons he saw and recognized. "Oh they have maces, polearms, naginatas, morning stars, grenade launchers, clubs, boomerangs, Throwing sta-"

"Can you shut up!" Wave yelled at Shiro only for him to be completely ignored.

"And they even have rapiers!?"

"They have rapiers!?" Wave yelled as in an instant he was in front of the rapier stand with his hands slamming against the wall as he looked like a kid looking through the glasses of a display case at his favorite toy. "I'll take two." Wave said once again as he strapped both rapiers and their sheathes to his belt.

Meanwhile Ozpin was calmly walking towards the center of the room as he followed the blurring Shiro with his eyes, whom unconsciously was enhancing his speed with his aura as he was rushing past, naming every weapon. As Ozpin caught the last few words of Wave he turned to him with curiosity. "How would you wield 4 weapons at the same time?" Ozpin asked interested in what Wave had in mind.

"Where there is a will there is a way." Wave said cryptically.

Ozpin looked mildly baffled at the wisdom that just came out of this 16 year old kid's mouth. "That is a wise way of looking at things Mr. Night." While this might be a common saying where both Wave and Shiro came from, this saying didn't exist on Remnant, until now.

"I do try." Wave answered simply as he joined Ozpin watching over his hyped up chibi friend. As Shiro ran by once more Wave stuck out his arm completely clotheslining the poor boy, luckily for him he unconsciously activated his aura so he was mildly fine. As Wave looked down on his friend he spoke up. "Decide, I don't want to spend my entire day here."

"Weren't you just as exited as I was a few moments ago?" Shiro countered as he was still lying down on the ground looking up at his friend and the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"I know you, and I feel that if I don't stop you now you will stay here for hours until you have tried every weapon in this room." Wave fired back crossing his arms across his chest. Truly Shiro was a weapon fanatic.

Shiro huffed as he stood back up and scanned the room. His eyes immediately landing on two sections of weapons, the swords and the guns. Firstly Shiro walked over to the same rack where Wave got his belt and equipped one himself as well as a utility pouch which he tied around his right thigh. Then he continued on towards the sword section, the long swords to be precise. There were several variations, not too many differences between each but enough to suit several ranges of preferences.

Shiro tested several weapons before he picked a sword, one that he instantly recognized, the sword in question was sheathed in a black sheath. The blade itself had an steel handle which was about a feet long. The lower half of the handle wasn't wrapped in leather instead it was pure steel. The pommel of the blade ended in a semi-circle with a triangle like hole in the center. The upper half of the handle was wrapped in black leather until the cross guard, the cross guard extended to both sides for about 3 inches before ending in the same semi-circle with the same triangular hole in the center. The blade itself was double edged and shone brilliantly in the artificial light of the room they were in. The blade, forged out of quality steel was about 3 feet long. (A/N/S: The blade not the entire sword, only the blade section.)

After he had grabbed the blade and clipped it on the left side of his belt, he moved on towards the section where the guns were held. While he still marveled at any of the automatic rifles he came across he ignored them and instead went to the pistols. Immediately his eyes fell on a SIG Sauer P226. Not even looking at any of the other pistols, although he did steal a glance at a Desert Eagle look alike, he grabbed the P226 as well as a fitting holster and several ammo cartridges before he strapped the holster to his left thigh and put the cartridges in his utility pouch.

As Shiro walked back he finally paid attention to Wave's weapons. Wave had gotten his hands on two rapiers of the same type, down to the very last ornate detail. Both of them were about 41 inches long and was just under and each for the width, which ended in a sharp point, perfect for stabbing. The rapiers were sharp on one side and both of the handles were quite ornate in style. To protect the users hands, cross guards made of metal were put to protect them along with a one side crosspiece. It's handle was about half a foot and the cross guard was made up of rings weaved intertwined. Meanwhile, his whips were made up of brown leather with handles longer than those of his rapiers. Additionally, the end of the whips were made up of steel for maximum pain on to the user's opponent.

When Shiro returned Ozpin questioned him on his weapon choice as well. "Why choose both a longsword and a pistol Mr. Makkuro?"

"Simple really." Shiro shrugged as he continued to explain. "The longsword is obviously for close ranged fighting, and since it can be used with two hands as well as only one hand it has many options on how to use it in combat. And the pistol is for longer range, so that I'm not helpless against enemies that are outside of my swords reach."

"That is very well thought out Mr. Makkuro." Ozpin complimented Shiro, whom lifted his shoulders a bit at the compliment. "Now that both of you have picked your weapons I'm interested to see how good your martial arts skills are Mr. Makkuro. I have already taken the liberty to ready the practice field with multiple targets for you to take down at your discretion. So shall we get going?" Ozpin explained and questioned as he signaled for both boys to follow him. He was curious how well trained Shiro was and how much more training he might need.

While Ozpin was leading them to the training field Wave nudged Shiro in his side. "Just don't embarrass yourself. Don't want to look bad in front of the headmaster."

"Yeh I'll try, still can't help but be slightly nervous though." Shiro said as he idly laid his hand on the pommel of his sword.

As they arrived at the field Wave only had one more thing left to say to his friend as final words of encouragement. "Just don't suck." And with those words he pushed Shiro forward towards Ozpin whom awaited him with a interested gleam in his eyes.

* * *

 **Shiro: And that brings us to the end of another chapter. We hope you enjoyed it, we certainly did enjoy writing this!**

 **Wave: Yeah we did, should we explain what's up with all these references now?**

 **Shiro: Yeah we should actually, you want to do it?**

 **Wave: Sure, now as you probably have noticed there are quite a few references in both the first chapter as well as this one. Now what this is about is that we have a small contest planned. You see since we have added our own OC team to RWBY we need an extra OC team that we should face during the Vital festival. Now for this we could have obviously made our own OC opponents however we thought it'd be cool for both you guys as well as us to have you guys create OC's we'd face. So we've decided that the first two or first four (depending on how many people react) who can identify the most references get their own OC in our story. To enter the contest send a msg to Shiro/Yamato Minamoto with the review's you've found. We'll contact you if you win and then you can send us your OC.**

 **Shiro: We'll obviously do some slight tweaking to balance out the OC and names might change considering we do have to make a proper team name that follows the naming rules. But for the rest you are free to do what you want (if it is not too overpowered). Feel free to use our OC bio formats (this actually helps us a lot so it is encouraged) and don't be shy to describe your weapons, clothing, etc.**

 **Wave: And who knows, we might bring the OC's back for other stuff than just the Vital Festival.**

 **Shiro: Anyway, this was it for today, we hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Wave: And we hope to see you next time for: RWBY: Through the SMWK – Proving our Worth!**

 _ **Both: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **8255 words**


	4. Pre-Canon - Proving our Worth

**Pre-Canon, Proving our Worth**

"What do you want?" = Regular speech  
'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts  
" _Yes who is this?"_ = Speech through a Scroll  
" **Arkos!"** = Combo's  
 _ **SOUNDEFFECT**_ = Sound effects… Duh

A/N/S: = Author note Shiro  
A/N/W: Author Note Wave  
-S- = Small time skip  
-L- = Large time skip

 **Shiro & Wave: Disclaimer, we do not own RWBY or any other characters/concept from anything else you recognize, the rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. We do own our OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

 **Beacon Training Grounds – 14:00 PM, 1 year before canon**

* * *

As Shiro surveyed the course he saw it existed out of several stationary targets at the beginning but further behind the obstacle course on he saw targets the suspiciously looked like robots. 'Oh great, why'd it have to be robots, guess it's time to put aura enhancements to the test as well.' Shiro thought, he didn't want to bruise himself by kicking metal after all.

"As you can see Mister Makkuro the course exist out of several stationary targets at first. I expect you to take these out as fast and as skillful as possible all the while maneuvering through several obstacles. The next bit of the training is a practice fight against several practice robots. I believe that I don't need to tell you to use your aura when you kick them, kicking metal does hurt after all. However the obstacle course is your current priority" Ozpin waited for confirmation from Shiro as he stood by to start the timer and the course.

As Shiro nodded Ozpin pressed a button and a loud horn was heard. With a burst of aura enhanced speed Shiro shot forward, only to faceplant as he lost his footing surprised by the amount of speed he suddenly had. "Oooooooooooooooooow~." Shiro groaned into the ground before he weakly tried to get up.

"Mister Makkuro, the time is running." Ozpin reminded him slightly amused by the teens failure.

Wave meanwhile was losing himself in laughter as he clutched his stomach. 'So much for being a black belt. And he said he once did free running pffft!'

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

As Shiro got up he chose to neglect aura enhancements to increase his speed for now and relied on his natural abilities. By no means was he slow, he couldn't afford to be after all, his mentor was a slave driver and used to make them run a lot of laps if they fell behind. As Shiro neared the first target he let his instincts take over as he smoothly hopped over a beam before ducking into a combat roll. After he got back up he immediately went for a spinning kick on the wooden target that was hanging around torso height. The kick landed and with barely any effort one part of the target was flung away to the left, all but forgotten.

Shiro continued his assault as he ran through several more obstacles spotting a target at head height. Spotting the target he made a beeline for it pushing himself off of a low railing to jump over a small wall. As he got close enough he jumped and spun in the air before the instep of his feet collided with the wooden target breaking it in two. He continued on to the next target also at head height. After passing the obstacles tumbling slightly after a rather rough landing he got close enough to the target. He spun around while raising his leg and he slammed his heel into the target, and just like the two before it the target broke in two.

Shiro didn't let up as he immediately closed in on another target nearby. This unlike the others hung higher than before so he had to figure out how to reach it while still maneuvering through the obstacles. As he neared the last obstacle before the target he got an idea. The obstacle in question was a little taller than before but was also open at the bottom. He could choose to slide under it, go around it or take the hard way and go over it. Since Shiro loved a good challenge and needed the height he ran straight at the wall jumped and pushed himself off of the wall for two steps before he grabbed the top and quickly pulled himself up. After that he jumped down and drop kicked the target, shattering the wood as he tried to use his aura to enhance his leg's strength slightly. Once again however he used too much since his leg dug into the ground which got him stuck for a few seconds. 'Okay I should really just not touch aura enhancement for a while.'

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

From the sidelines, Ozpin and Wave watched as Shiro demolished any target he saw in sight. This was the first time Wave watched Shiro show his martial arts skill while he was standing from the sidelines. And even he begrudgingly had to admit that he was the tiniest bit impressed, not that he would ever tell Shiro that.

Ozpin meanwhile was studying Shiro's movements and techniques to judge what level he was at. He's had many experiences with combat and martial arts in the past Tae-Kwon-Do included so he could somewhat accurately judge Shiro's skill level. At the beginning, he looked somewhat sluggish and sloppy but he quickly got into the rhythm, and he had to admit he wasn't bad, he was good even, however still not on Huntsman level.

Both however where quite amused when Shiro once again tried his hands on aura enhancement and got himself stuck in the ground.

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

Shiro had progressed through most of the obstacles by now taking them out in several different ways, them being dropkicks, axe kicks, spinning kicks, backwards kicks, sidekicks or power kicks. It didn't matter whether the target was torso height, head height or even higher he'd find a way to take it down as effectively as possible. At one time even taking out two targets at the same time by jumping up and kicking them both with both of his feet. He didn't quite stick the landing as well as he would have liked, but then again you can't have everything.

Shiro was surprised however that he wasn't tired yet. He knows that there is no way he would have been able to do this in his previous life without getting exhausted. 'But then again, Ozpin did unlock our aura. And when Wave and I were discussing aura once back in our world, we both agreed that it is quite the bullshit ability. Not that it's bad, it's strengths are just OP as hell.' Shiro mused as he reached the last obstacle.

And when he did reach the next obstacle his skidded to a halt leaving a track of ruined grass in his wake. 'How the hell am I supposed to get past this!' Shiro thought frustrated as he looked at the last obstacle, a tall wooden wall closed of from the sides. He couldn't figure out a valid strategy and the time was ticking. He was about to try something stupid which he failed to do earlier in the course until something popped in his head. 'Well it's not like I have any other choice, besides I have splintered enough wood today already, so what's a bit more.'

Shiro calmly walked towards the wall and knocked on it to test how thick it was. Obviously it was thicker than the targets but not too thick that he couldn't at least give what he was about to do a shot, he had aura after all.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

Ozpin and Wave had watched Shiro maneuver past obstacles and destroy targets for a solid 20-25 minutes already before he skidded to a stop at the final obstacle a tall wooden wall. "That will be troublesome." Wave commented as he couldn't see how Shiro could possibly get past this.

"And why do you think that Mister Night?" Ozpin questioned the black haired boy next to him as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Well, the first problem is that the wall is solid and closed off from the side, this means that Shiro can't slide under it or go around it. The second problem is that it is too tall for him to run up on and then grab the top so that he can pull himself up. And the third problem is that he can't jump between the walls to get up since he has shown earlier, quite spectacularly if I might add, that he can't do that." Wave explained as he chuckled at the thought of Shiro eating dirt after he fell down trying to attempt that.

As Ozpin observed Shiro a slight smile appeared on his face as he saw him knock against the wood. "That maybe true, but I believe that Mister Makkuro has found his own solution." He already had a solid idea what was about to happen and must say that he liked his creativity. Every Huntsman in training either jumps over that wall or parkours up. None have ever done what Shiro was about to do, simply because they don't need to.

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

Shiro closed his eyes as he thought to himself. 'If this doesn't work than none will, so lets just get it over with.' As he concentrated he felt for his aura, a crimson red hue began to envelop his feet as he got ready. He stood there, motionless, for a few seconds before he opened his eyes, raised his leg, and with a yell kicked against the wall. Even with aura enhancement he felt that kick and all of the pressure it put on him, however Shiro was pleased with the result. Because the moment his foot struck the wood a loud cracking noise was heard as a hole was blown into the wall raining splinters all across the other side of the wall. And as luck would have it the target was taken out by some of the debris.

Shiro cheered as he finally completed the task, reveling in the excitement and adrenaline that was still flowing through his veins. After a few seconds he turned to Ozpin and Wave, showed them a big smile as he raised his thumb up and started walking towards them.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

As Wave and Ozpin watched Shiro destroy that wall Wave's head tilted slightly to the left as he chuckled to himself. 'Well, that's one way to do it.' He should have seen it coming honestly, he always liked to think out of the box and if there wasn't any way he could go over it then why not go straight through it. At least that is what Wave thought went through Shiro's head at the time.

Ozpin merely chuckled at the simple way of thinking that Shiro had just shown. This truly has never been done by any of the students before simply because they had enough skill and training to easily get around the obstacle so why blow it to bits? As Ozpin stopped the timer he looked at it noting the time it took for Shiro to complete the course. "26 minutes, he might be skilled in Tae-Kwon-Do but he still has a long way to go." Ozpin muttered under his breath, just quite enough so that Wave didn't catch what he was saying.

Both Ozpin and Wave waited in silence as they watched Shiro walk back towards them. "Well that was a thing." Shiro cheekily said with a smile on his face knowing that that comment would annoy Wave.

Wave's features instantly shifted to his trademark deadpan©. "Don't go breaking your leg now."

"Pfft, as if. My aura took the hit." Shiro nonchalantly replied as he waved his hand around.

"It's not like I told you to break a leg." Wave fired back with a cheeky smirk.

'Oh mother fucker!' Shiro thought as he shot his friend a glare. It was short lived however as he felt a rumbling in his stomach, which was audible for every person present.

"Not again." Wave deadpans©.

Ozpin looked curiously at Wave out of the corner of his eyes before he dismissed it and turned towards Shiro. "Seems like you used quite a lot of energy there, Mister Makkuro."

Shiro rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly looked away laughing nervously. "Hehehehe. Yeh…"

"Food is his drug." Wave deadpanned© as he continued to look at Shiro in annoyance.

"Hey! Food is love, food is life! Besides, we haven't eaten yet today, and I'm staaaaaaaaaaarving! I feel like I can eat an entire horse!" Shiro said as his stomach once again began to rumble, almost as loud as the roar from an Ursa.

"Aren't you always though?" Wave questioned as he titled his head to the side. More so, they died because of his hunger. And the fact that they got pierced by a blade, but that's irrelevant.

Shiro was about to reply before Ozpin cut him off. "That is true. How about we correct that mistake and go to the cafeteria right away? I'm quite hungry myself as well." Ozpin took another sip from his coffee awaiting our answer.

Shiro's stomach growls even louder at the mention of food, before he himself starts to drool as he replies. "Yes please! Show me the way to the food!"

Wave rolled his eyes and facepalms, surprisingly however he didn't say anything. As it turns out, he wouldn't object to lunch right about now.

Ozpin chuckled as he turned around and started to walk towards the cafeteria. Stopping for a few seconds only to signal the two teens to follow him.

* * *

-S-

 **Beacon Cafeteria – 15:23 PM, 1 year before Canon**

* * *

When the trio made it to the cafeteria they immediately got their food and started to eat. Both Ozpin and Wave were already done for a while, Shiro however wasn't.

Ozpin was staring at the boy before him, he had been going back and forth getting more food for a solid 10 minutes after he and Wave had both finished already. Ozpin was baffled as to where all that food went, he'd never seen anybody eat this much. So baffled in fact that he completely forgot his coffee!

Wave meanwhile had his head on the table as he was quietly groaning at his friends behavior. He was stuffing his mouth full to the point that he looked like a squirrel and then swallowed all of it in one go! Letting out a huge sigh Wave lifted himself up from the table and grabbed his glass of water before he slowly sipped from it, keeping a straight face the entire time.

It took another 15 minutes for Shiro to finally have his fill as he sighed in content and leaned back. "Pfooh. That, was amazing. Compliments to the chef." Shiro complimented as he used a tooth pick to get some meat out between his teeth. Meanwhile a tower of plates was sitting on the table next to him.

Ozpin blinked owlishly before he regained his composure and thought to himself. 'Note to self, when Shiro attends Beacon, stock up on food.'

"Are you full yet?" Wave deadpans©.

"For now." Shiro answered, not really paying attention as this piece of meat was really persistent.

After a few seconds of silence Ozpin spoke up. "Well then, if both of you had your fill. I think it is time for us to continue, don't you?"

"That's alright with me." Shiro shrugged as he got up. Before he walked away however he politely grabbed his stack of plates and brought it to the kitchen. When he returned Wave and Ozpin were already waiting for him by the door. Ozpin gave a slight nod in thanks before he lead the way once again.

Wave looked questioningly at Shiro, one eyebrow raised before he started to walk next to him, following Ozpin. "Why'd you do that?" Wave whispered to Shiro.

Shiro just shrugged nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing in the world. "What can I say, I've been taught to clean the mess I've made after dinner. It has sort of been ingrained in my habits by my parents." Shiro whispered back, before he looked saddened at the thought of his parents. He only just now realized he'd probably never see them again. He tried to quickly shake it off however, no need to get Ozpin worried and have him start asking questions. Shiro did however miss a similar look like his own in Waves eyes as they continued walking.

After that small exchange the trio continued to walk in silence. This wouldn't last too long however since after a few minutes of quite walking Shiro casually broke the silence. "Soooooooo. What are we going to do next?"

"Well Mister Makkuro, since you already completed the obstacle course it is now Mister Night's turn." Ozpin answered Shiro's question as he continued moving towards the training grounds, cane softly clacking against the ground as they went.

Wave stretched and loosened his muscles as he spoke up. "That seems about right, figured as much that I'd be next. This should be fun." While he had no idea how to use his weapons or what he was going to do, he at least had the advantage of watching Shiro do the course first and learning from his mistakes. That and he had range, since Shiro never used his gun or sword just his martial arts.

* * *

-S-

 **Beacon Training Grounds – 16:04 PM, 1 year before Canon**

* * *

It was a little while later as the trio finally arrived at the obstacle course. Wave and Shiro both noticed that the wall Shiro kicked through was fixed. And while Wave just quietly noted it Shiro, as curious as always, had to speak up. "Huh, it's fixed." 'Probably Glynda, but gotta keep up appearance.' "How did that happen? I distinctly remember demolishing that wall."

"Demolishing? I distinctly remember your foot going through it." Wave remarked one eyebrow raised.

"Hey the hole was big enough for me to easily walk through. I'd say that wall was reasonably demolished." Shiro defended himself as he puffed his chest forward ever so slightly and crossed his arms, I mean it's not every day you destroy a wall with your bare feet. (A/N/W: And Aura.)

Wave just shrugged as he looked at Ozpin for an explanation. Even if he, just like Shiro, already knew who'd probably fixed it. "Well Mister Makkuro, that would have been the work of one of my esteemed staff members. You both will probably meet her soon enough."

Wave just nodded and looked at the wall. "Either way, nice wall." 'Just going to have to figure out how to get past it.' Wave thought as he started to walk towards the start of the obstacle course, waiting for Ozpin's signal.

While Wave marched towards the start Shiro pondered on how it would go. 'He, so far to my knowledge, doesn't know how to use both his whips and rapiers. So, he'll have to deal with that. However, the range of the whip will give him an advantage against me, but I doubt he is very acrobatic. A well we'll see.' Shiro shrugged as he focused on Wave, uncharacteristically serious for once. On a whim he tried to focus his aura to sense Wave's but sadly it didn't really work.

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

Wave looked towards the obstacle course that his friend had taken on earlier in the day and made a note not to faceplant into the ground. While he did not know how to use his aura, it should be rather easier not to over use it. With that in mind, Wave got in position to take off. The first task would be to take out some stationary targets. These targets were made of wood, so he would haven't to be as creative as he would have to do with the metal robots that were on a different stage. He really wasn't looking forward to this. Closing his eyes and breath slowly, Wave waited for the horn to go off.

In the second that the horn went off, Wave took off into the obstacle course. Since he was not using his aura to enhance any of his physically attributes, he was not as fast as he would have liked but it was enough so that he had some speed. Wave came up on the first target and did what first came to his mind, although, it was not that smartest decision. After sidestepping the beam that came out of the wooden target, Wave tackled the target to the ground, effectively breaking it into two parts. However, his chest didn't feel too good after that. Maybe using his aura may have been a good idea.

After standing up from the folly that was tackling the first target, Wave got a better idea, one that was quite simple. From his belt, Wave unsheathed one of the rapiers he had gotten earlier. This piece of metal was sure to take out the targets faster than slamming his body into them. With a better plan, Wave proceeded to take out the remaining targets nearby rather easily. While he did not have a clue how to use a rapier, it proved to be rather easy for him. That was against stationary targets at least.

Most of the time he would just impale the targets through the head with the rapier but a couple of times he attempts to use some martial arts. While his training in martial arts was not quite as extensive as Shiro's had been, it was enough to make his kicks and jabs effective none the less. However, the rapier was far more effective and easy to use, at least he felt anyway. As speed was the name of the game for this challenge, he wanted to get passed the stationary targets as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

On the sidelines, Ozpin and Shiro watched Wave use rudimentary rapier skills to dismantle the stationary targets one at a time. Shiro had never seen Wave use his martial arts before and they weren't too bad. Nothing near his Tae-Kwon-Do but Wave's Karate was more than effective against these wooden targets. However, of course no one could forget when Wave tackled the first target. All Shiro could do was facepalm at this, what was he thinking and if front of Ozpin no less. With that excluded, Wave's skill was good enough and got better the longer he was in the obstacle course.

Ozpin, on the other hand, was examining Wave's skills much like he had done towards Shiro. Much like Shiro, he was good but no where near on par with a Huntsman, that would take a couple of years. Right now, he would need to get them on par with students from Signal. He had also been quite sloppy at the beginning especially with the tackle, but he had gotten much better. One thing that Ozpin had noted however, was that Wave had not yet used his aura. At least he had not made a fool of himself like Shiro had done with his aura. He was looking forward to when Wave tried to experiment with his aura.

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

Looking forward Wave noticed that there was still a fair number of targets left, plus the nice wall that had been repaired by Glynda. If he wanted to be faster than Shiro he would have to use his aura. Then he remembered what had happened with Shiro and thought he would rather not do that, he had already tackled a target, no reason to faceplant into the ground too.

Quickly and more efficiently than before, wave defeated the remaining targets, choosing to use the rapier rather than his martial arts. During this whole entire time he had been thinking of ways to get over the nice wall. There was of course Shiro's way which was dumb but effective none the less. However, using his way would be quite lame and unoriginal and Wave had thought up of some options on how to get over the wall.

The first thought that had came to his mind had been every much like Shiro's, using his aura to enhance his natural ability. While Shiro had done this through a kick, Wave had thought up of a different, and in his opinion a much more effective way, jumping over the wall. That way would leave Glynda with less work and maybe she would like him more than she liked Shiro. However, this plan had some flaws, the first one being that he did not know how exactly he would have done that, much less not over do it. That's where the second option came in, and while he had not done this one either, he liked it better.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

Ozpin looked at his timer and noticed that Wave was doing just as 'good' as Shiro had been. It seemed that his rapier had made up for his deficit in hand to hand combat. Now Wave had made it to the final obstacle, this was what Ozpin had been waiting for, to see how Wave would solve this problem. "Do you have a different way to get past it now Mister Makkuro?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of coffee

"Well, I'm pretty sure the way I did it was one of the more time efficient ways, but my foot kind of hurt afterwards. Maybe he could use his sword to break through the wall like I had done with my foot. It would probably work about the same way. I bet I could manage an aura enhance jump to get over it also." Shiro responded after a couple moments of thought.

"Yes, I'm sure you could get over that wall, how far you would fly after that is the real question however." Ozpin stated as he gave a slight chuckle. Shiro looked a bit taken aback by the joke from Ozpin and was ready to respond only to be cut off by him before he could. "Ah, it looks like Mister Night has found a way."

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

Once he got in front of the wall, Wave took one of the whips off his back and prepared himself to use it to essentially grapple his way over the wall. Although, he knew that he couldn't exactly grapple since there was no where for the whip to grab on to. Instead he would aim in it at the wall and hope it sticks in. His first attempted did not go to plan, the end of the whip did not even get to the wall, he had over estimated how long the whip was. After correcting that mistake and rolling up his whip, Wave attempted once more and this time it worked perfectly. The end of the whip hit the wall and stuck into it.

Without missing a beat, Wave pulled on his whip and started to climb the wall. While he had not been the most experienced with scaling walls, it was rather easy, especially with a wall that was not too terribly tall. With ease and efficiency, Wave made it over the wall and onto the other side. He landed with a thud on the ground and yanked his whip hard to get it unstuck, he was glad it had not fallen out during his climb.

Wave looked towards the last target and the whip that was still in his hand, better time than any to use it. Once the whip was coiled up again, he threw out his whip and wrapped the end around the targets neck then pulled hard. This toppled the target and the head fell off when the target hit the ground. With that last target taken out, he was done with the course and he made his way back to Ozpin and Shiro.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

As Ozpin and Shiro watched Wave scale the wall, Shiro couldn't help but facepalm. "That idiot. He forgot to check if his whip was really stuck, if it wasn't he would have fallen backwards." Still though Shiro couldn't deny that it was quite the bright idea to use his whip as a makeshift grappling hook, still he though his way was cooler.

Wave's way had been a lot smarter, but he had still not used his aura the entire time. Ozpin thought for a moment about Wave, he was certainly competent at martial arts, rapier wielding and even his usage of whips but he had still never used his aura. Stopping the timer, he noticed it was about the same time as Shiro, the two of the had a long ways to go. 'Not bad, 26 minutes also but there is still much room for improvement.' Ozpin noted in his head, he didn't want either of them to catch that.

"Your chest sore after that tackle?" Shiro asked with a very cheeky smile as Wave came into hearing range.

"Your face sore after that fall?" Wave fired back immediately, not even bothering to glance at Shiro.

Shiro frowned as he muttered to himself. "My face not, but my ego sure is." He quickly changed the frown to a nonchalant look however as he shrugged. "Meh, not really. But all joking aside, good job." The ruby eyed boy complimented as he raised his thumb with a grin.

"You sure? You did kiss the ground a couple of times?" Wave cheekily commented, before he thanked his friend. "But thanks."

"Now, now both of you. No need to boast, you both have your own strengths and weaknesses." Ozpin tried to calm the situation even if it isn't really necessary, seems like he doesn't understand the meaning of banter. "Regardless you both aren't done yet. So shall we move on?"

Shiro and Wave only took a second to process what Ozpin meant before they both nodded eagerly. "Alright, alright." Wave said, somewhat trying to downplay his excitement.

Shiro meanwhile couldn't care less if he showed how excited he was to Ozpin. "Hell yeah! I'm ready to whoop some robot butt!" Shiro cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. "Besides I'd like to try out my weapons as well."

Ozpin chuckled as he shook is head in amusement. "Alright then follow me. Oh and since you are so excited Mister Makkuro, why don't you go first?" Ozpin started walking towards the sparring area, a slightly amused smirk briefly flashing over his features.

"Uuuuuhm…" While he was excited Shiro wasn't really looking forward to going first. He'd wanted to go after Wave so he could learn from his mistakes, not the other way around. He didn't want to look like a fool… again.

Wave patted Shiro's back as he walked past him, before he briefly said something. "Don't fail again."

As the two trolls were walking on ahead Shiro was still standing there. "Oum fucking damn it." He quietly cursed to himself as he resigned to the fact that he would always be the test dummy.

Wave notices that Shiro hadn't moved yet so he turned around and started walking backwards. While he was walking backwards he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted back. "Oh, and don't suck!" Wave turned back around after a few seconds before he continued walking after Ozpin. Oh man was he going to enjoy this show.

Shiro meanwhile deflated even more before he just gave up and ran after the two as he angerly muttered to himself. "Don't suck?! Pfft I'll show you! If I didn't protect you in the forest you wouldn't be here. 'Where's Mister Night?' 'Oh I wouldn't know Sir. Last time I saw him a Beowolf was sitting on him. Yeah he'll be missed, that cheeky little bastard. I miss him already.'"

Not soon after all three found themselves standing before an open dirt and gravel field, clearly meant for practice fights. On the other side of the field several containers were lined up with an electric board above each of them. There was a scoreboard on both the left and right side of the field. And the control panel was right in front of Ozpin and co. As both teens were observing the field they both were wondering what those electric boards were, even if they already had solid ideas.

"Alright Mister Makkuro, since you don't have any built in aura monitors in your gear, you'll have to put on this bracelet for now. This will allow us to monitor your aura levels and display them on the aura monitors to the left and right of the field." Ozpin explained as he handed Shiro a simple silver bracelet with a small screen in the center.

Shiro accepted the bracelet and after a quick examination he put it around his wrist. After a few seconds the screen on the bracelet lit up with a blood red color similar to Shiro's aura before it displayed a green bar with the number 100 to the left of it. "Huh, neat." Shiro simply said as he examined the bracelet.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee as he nodded his head. "Whenever you are ready Mister Makkuro."

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

Shiro nodded his head and started his way towards the field. He knew he was going to fight robots, most likely in bigger waves instead of one on one. So why not take them down before they could reach him? With that in mind he grabbed his P226 from its holster, disengaged the safety, checked the mag and cocked back the hammer. He nodded to Ozpin before he looked back to the front. He tightly gripped his pistol and awaited the signal that shit was about to go down.

Not a few seconds later were Shiro's ears filled with the loud sound of the horn giving its signal for the fight to start. Slowly one robot activated and stepped out from the container it was in. Shiro raised his pistol took a second to aim for the robot's head and pulled the trigger.

 _ **BANG**_

With a loud bang Shiro's pistol went off, he had a little bit of trouble controlling the recoil but he quickly collected himself to look at the damage he did…

Shiro blinked once, twice, three times, he hadn't hit the target, he missed completely. He leaned to the side a bit to look behind the robot, that is where he found the bullet to be stuck inside the wall of the container the robot came from. Shiro grunted slightly from frustration before he took aim at its head once more.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

Now that he knew how heavy the recoil would be Shiro faired a bit better against the recoil as he fired of two more shots to make sure he hit the Robot this time. However much to his frustration both shots missed as well, the second even further off than the first, at least he thinks since its not even visible on the container.

Shiro growled in frustration as he for the third time aimed the pistol ahead of himself and pulled the trigger haphazardly getting frustrated he wasn't getting any shots on target.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

Ozpin observed Shiro with a cocked eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. 'Well… It seems like he knows how to handle a gun but has never used one before. I should set him up with someone to train him in the future, maybe James. And his temper needs to be worked on.' Truly Shiro's temper could improve a lot, I mean… he's just wasting ammo at this point.

Meanwhile Wave had his hand covering his forehead as he shook his head. 'I've handled a gun before and this is just abysmal. And he's the one who wants to use a gun?' The ravenette sighed as he looked upon the pitiful sight before him. "Hey Shiro! I told you not to suck!"

With a nasty look on his face Shiro turned to wave and flipped him the bird before he turned back to the robot.

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

He had to calm down, this isn't working. 'Okay what do I know about shooting a gun. Relax, take your time to aim and hold your breath. Should be easy, right?' With that thought in mind Shiro focused back on the robot.

After having calmed down the teen closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. As he open his eyes Shiro raised his pistol and looked through the sights. Instead of aiming at the robot's head and not really taking the time to aim properly, like he had been doing the entire time, he carefully leveled the crosshairs on the robot's torso. He took a deep breath, held it in, pulled the trigger once, leveled the gun again and pulled the trigger once more before he released his breath.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

This time the results were far better, the sound of bullets impacting metal was heard across the field as the robot staggered back a few paces before it stabilized itself again and slowly continued its advance. Everyone could clearly see the markings on both the robot's left shoulder and stomach area where the bullets had hit.

Shiro smiled for a second before he quickly repressed the urge to celebrate and carefully aimed his pistol again and repeated the process. With another shot from his pistol the robot fell backwards as it deactivated.

Shiro heard a ding coming from his left. He glanced to his left and saw that the scoreboard with his aura levels now also showed a 1 under his aura bar. 'Huh so it counts the amount of bots I take down, alright then, let's do this.' With a determined grin Shiro turned to Ozpin and raised his thumb.

Ozpin nodded and pressed a few buttons, after a few seconds the boards above the containers sprung to life and each showed the number 10 above them. A robot walked out of the left container and the number decreased to a 9. It took a moment to search for his target but once the robot found its target it began to advance towards it in a faster speed than the previous droid.

Slightly startled from the faster speed Shiro quickly raised his pistol, tried to repeat the process and double tapped the robot. As the shots hit he scolded himself internally for going to fast seeing as one shot hit in the left shoulder and the other on its hip. 'Damnit! Not again! Okay calm down, you can do this, no need to show off.' The white haired teen composed himself as he took another shot at the incoming bot only 7 feet away.

The shot easily hit center mass and with a clanking noise the robot slumped to the side revealing another one quickly closing in. Shiro couldn't afford to take his time so he quickly aimed as proper as he could before he double tapped the trigger. One shot missed while the second managed to strike the bot in the stomach. The ruby eyed boy went to pull the trigger again to finish it off however that wasn't what happened.

 _ **Click**_

As Shiro pulled the trigger there was no loud bang, only a quite click, signaling that the gun was empty. Shiro stared at his pistol in shock before he looked back up again. He didn't have any time to reload nor pull his sword so he braced himself. 'Shit… This is going to hurt…'

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

While Shiro might have not been counting his shots, Ozpin sure was and wasn't surprised when the gun clicked. 'That was already better however he should have watched his ammo, keeping track of your ammo can mean life or death for a huntsman.' Ozpin took a sip from his coffee as he spoke up. "Now I wonder how he is going to get himself out of this situation. What do you think Mister Night?"

Wave thought for a second before he answered Ozpin, not taking his eyes off the field. "Personally, I think he's going to jump backwards and reload his pistol, he should still have several mags left. To be honest he's not bad, with some practice he can actually hit things." Ozpin nodded at Wave's… honest… answer as he returned focus to the field.

A few seconds go by as both Ozpin and Wave see Shiro brace himself ready to block. Wave just looks dumbfounded before he facepalms and groans. "Or he could be stupid and do that…"

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

Shiro crossed his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes as the robot's fist continued to get closer and closer. His body recognizing the threat activated his aura on instinct, and just before the metal fist collided with the teens arms a wave of red energy went across his entire body. As the fist connected a small burst of air erupted and Shiro was sent skidding backwards across the gravel.

Feeling the hit but not any pain Shiro opened his eyes in confusion before they turned to awe as he saw his aura shimmer across his arms. 'What the… So that was my aura… AWESOME!' He only had a few seconds however before he had to dodge out of the way of another strike from the robot. "Woah there!" As Shiro got to one knee he holstered his Pistol before he grabbed the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it as he stood up.

The ruby eyed boy took a deep breath as he readied his sword. "Okay lets do this." Shiro mumbled when he dashed towards the robot as it did the same. Both opponents met in the middle with a resounding metal clang. As the robot blocked the swordsman's slash with its arms.

Shiro quickly pulled his sword back and went in for another slash this time aimed for the robot's leg. He hit it and forced to robot down on one knee, quickly followed by a slash across the torso to finish off the robot.

As the teen caught his breath he looked at his bracelet to see the robot only took about 2% of his aura. 'Hmm not bad. Guess both me and Wave have a big aura reserve.' Shiro looked back up again as he heard the ding of the scoreboard and he quickly reloaded his pistol not wanting to be without it again. Shiro kept a hold of his pistol in his left and sword in his right hand as he awaited the next wave of robots.

He didn't have to wait long as a trio of robots burst from the containers, two of which charged towards him and the third who stayed in the back. On the sidelines Wave questioned why that robot stayed in the back. And his question was swiftly answered as it started firing training rounds at Shiro.

Since Shiro was too focused on the two heading for him and did not expect the third to have ranged capabilities the first few shots landed easily surprising and shocking Shiro as he staggered a few feet back. 'What the hell! Of course they fire bullets! Damn it, this just became a lot more difficult.'

The teen recomposed himself as he analyzed the battlefield. 'Okay, maybe if I keep one of the robots I'm fighting in close combat in between me and the ranged robot I can prevent it from shooting.' Shiro nodded to himself when he dashed forward, his mind made up.

In only a few seconds Shiro was standing before one of the close combat droids, his sword raised high for a diagonal slash. When he struck his blade down a resounding clang of metal striking metal echoed around the field as the combat droid blocked Shiro's slash with its own blade. Both parties tried to push the other backwards, grinding both swords against each other causing sparks to fly around them.

Thinking quickly Shiro maneuvered his left hand underneath the blade-lock and pulled the trigger of his P226 twice in quick succession. The shots rang out loudly as they connected with the robot, the close proximity of the shots causing them to easily penetrate its armor and disable it. The disabled robot dropped to its knees as its legs gave out from under it. Not soon after another two shots were heard as well as a surprised and annoyed grunt from Shiro. 'Shit! I forgot I needed them for cover in the heat of the moment!'

The teen was giving no time to muse however as he could feel a blunt impact in his back before he was knocked to the ground. "Gah!" Using the momentum of the force that hit him Shiro rolled across the ground before he came to a stop and stumbled to his feet. "What in all of Remnant hit me?" The black-haired boy questioned as he shook his head.

The answer to his question soon arrived in the form of metal robot thundering towards him, a sword in each of its hands. "Oh shit!" Shiro exclaimed as he dove to the side narrowly dodging the robot's strikes. 'I completely forgot about the second melee guy, and he even picked up his buddy's sword!'

The robot turned after its target whom was scrambling to get of the ground and in position. It raised both its swords again for an overhead slash and struck down. Shiro however was not yet ready and barely managed to get his sword above him to try and block the blow. It was too much however as he immediately dropped back to one knee struggling to keep the swords away from him. 'Guh! I have to do something! But what?!'

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

Both Ozpin and Wave were looking at the fight with interest. So far Shiro had done surprisingly well and adapted quite fast. Most notably his gunplay, it looked terrible in the beginning but he had made significant strides the moment he put some more effort into it. However it together with his swordsmanship still left much to be desired. But that wasn't too bad, it was the reason they were doing these tests after all, to see in which areas each person could improve.

Shiro's current predicament however was quite a difficult one Ozpin noted as he sipped his coffee. 'I wonder how you will get out of this one Mister Makkuro.' Beacon's headmaster mussed as he took another sip from his mug.

Meanwhile Wave was staring at the scene and shaking his head. This was another fine mess Shiro got himself into, he always got into situations that were way over his head, but he'd usually find a way out as well. "Come on Shiro! Don't face plant this time."

The black haired boy glared at Wave for a second before his eyes widened and a grin started to form on his face. "Thanks Wave! You just gave me a brilliant idea!" Ozpin glanced at Wave only to see said boy glance at him as well and shrug before the both turned their attention back to the field.

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

As Shiro was struggling to keep the robot's swords at bay, both his arms shaking heavily, when he suddenly heard Wave taunt him back at the control panel. Shiro immediately turned his head around and sent his blue eyed friend a nasty glare. He was about to cuss him out before an idea struck him. 'But that's it! I face planted because I tried to use my aura to enhance my body to go faster and I ended up using too much, so I was too fast and hit the dirt. Now though I can use that over the top strength!' The ruby eyed boy turned to his companion and thanked him for his unintended but still brilliant piece of advice before he turned back and started to channel his aura into his arms.

Shiro's arms started to glow with a crimson light before he gave a hard push and easily pushed the robot off of him, said bot landing several feet ahead struggling to get up. However once again the ranged robot opened fire on Shiro since it had a clear line of sight to him again. Looking around Shiro spotted his gun lying next to the robot he demolished previously. Quickly getting to his feet Shiro zig zagged his way towards his gun dodging a fair amount of bullets in the process.

However he didn't dodge all of them, I mean he's not the flash you know. 'Damn, would be cool if I was though. Don't have time to dream about that right now! I need to take out this guy he's too much of a nuisance.' Shiro picked up the discarded P226 and slide back the slide to check if there was a bullet in the chamber. 'Okay if I counted correctly I still have 10 shots left, should be more than enough.'

Looking up the boy aimed down the sights of his pistol and traded two shots with the ranged robot. However none hit because he had to dive away to prevent himself from getting hit. 'Okay where did the other guy go?' Shiro questioned as he stood back up from the ground, pistol holstered once more. He didn't have to look far however as he could hear the by now familiar noise of the robots running towards him so he turned his opponents way.

This time prepared Shiro managed to dodge out of the way of the overhead swing. Before he himself raised his sword above his head, both hands on the blade, and stuck down hard cutting through one of the arms of the robot with shear force. The arm fell limp to the ground as Shiro smirked. 'Now we're on an even playing field.'

"Come at me you old bucket of bolts!" Shiro taunted as he twirled his sword in one hand and unholstered his pistol again with the other. His opponent ran straight at him covered by its ally by occasional bullet fire when it had a line of sight, despite Shiro's efforts of preventing that. Both parties clashed once again blades locked in a fierce duel. As if on the same wave length both opponents broke the blade lock and slashed again against each other's blades.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

Back on the sidelines both Ozpin and Wave had been watching both Shiro's successes and his faults, each one noting down what they had seen. They had stood in silence for a while before Ozpin broke the silence with a simple question. "So, Mister Night, what do you think of Mister Makkuro's performance so far?" Ozpin ask, his eyes not leaving the blue haired boy.

"He has good instincts, he just doesn't use them all the time. Rather hasty but is making good enough use out of everything provided to him, very much including his aura." Wave stated as he recounted everything that he had done so far. Shiro had taken quite a few bullets and if he had not had an aura would be dead by now. His and Shiro's styles already differed, and not just by virtue of weapons but by how they used aura.

"Do you think he will make it out of this?' Ozpin inquired

"If he doesn't he'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

The sounds of metal clashing against metal still echoed across the field Shiro was locked in on his opponent so into the fight that he forgot his surroundings. However he was pulled back to reality as a bullet impacted his shoulder. 'Shit I got too into the fight and forgot that one was there… As well as the fact that I have a gun! Stupid Shiro, think!' After that quick rant Shiro once again positioned himself so that the other robot was between him and the ranged one and got ready to enact his plan.

With a swift motion he once again slashed towards the robot forcing it to block his slash. Since the robot couldn't use his sword right now and didn't have a second arm Shiro used that opening to point his gun at the robot's shoulder and shot its joint twice disabling the other arm. With its other arm disabled as well the robot had no means for defending itself. Taking advantage of that Shiro stabbed his sword forward straight through the robot's torso.

He didn't take his sword out however, instead he used the robot on his sword as a makeshift shield as he slowly advanced onto the last robot still standing. With its ally dead the other robot opened fire at Shiro firing of every bullet it had as the teen advanced. Some bullets managed to penetrate but none found its mark as Shiro crossed the last few feet.

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG**_

 _10ft_

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG**_

 _5ft_

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG**_

 _4ft_

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG**_

 _3ft_

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG**_

 _2ft_

 _ **Click, Click, Click**_

 _1ft_

"Someone's not counting! Six!"

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

 **Sidelines**

* * *

As the body of the robot fell with smoke rising from its head Wave groaned on the sidelines from the awful reference Shiro just used. Ozpin just glanced at Wave curiously as he sipped from his mug.

* * *

 **The Field**

* * *

As the body fell to the ground Shiro pulled his sword form the robot's torso as he heard the three pings signifying his score going up by three. He quickly check his Aura meter only to notice that it was still in the bright green at 82%. "Alright, still good. Is there anymore?" Shiro questioned as he turned to Ozpin. His question was swiftly answered by another group of four robot's being released, 2 melee and 2 ranged. An earsplitting grin found its way on Shiro's face as he aimed his gun and opened fire.

* * *

-S-

 **Beacon Training Grounds – 17:05 PM, 1 year before Canon**

* * *

Shiro had been fighting for about 20ish minutes now disabling robots with his sword and gun alike. His aura already in the yellow at about 48% but he didn't give up and didn't relent as he dealt with the last group of robots.

The loud caw of a crow was heard as Shiro destroyed the last robot, slashing it across the chest before finishing it off with a shot to the torso as it stumbled backwards. He didn't pay much attention to it as he turned back to Ozpin and Wave grinning like a mad man. "And how was that?"

Ozpin looked off beside Shiro for a second, into the cloudless blue sky as he took another sip from his mug. He didn't say anything he just smirked slightly behind his mug. All the while Shiro and Wave looked at him in confusion.

That confusion however soon turned into alarm as Shiro suddenly was struck in the back and flew a few feet forward crashing into the ground. His head was spinning and his vision was blocked by black spots as he tried to regain his bearings. Slowly Shiro tried to stand up as he looked around still quite disoriented. However it wasn't that hard to spot the cloaked figure standing on the place he was standing several seconds ago.

'What the hell?' Shiro thought as he shook his head shaking of the last bits of confusion.

Wave also confused slowly reached for his rapiers before Ozpin stopped him and shook his head. "He just attacked Shiro, shouldn't we do something?" Ozpin shook his head again as he turned back to the field. Wave looked between Ozpin and the scene playing out before him a few times before he shrugged and stood down. 'If this person really meant harm and was a threat Ozpin would have done something about it.'

Shiro was about to speak up, however he didn't have the chance to as the figure dashed towards Shiro with a speed both Shiro and Wave haven't seen before and punched him in the stomach again.

The breath was taken from the teens lungs as he desperately tried to fill his lungs back with air. Shiro noted that it took less time than it usually did in his previous life, he chalked that up as his aura assisting him in restoring his condition. As he was crouched on hands and knees he looked at his aura bracelet and saw that it was in the red on 22%. Shiro growled as he stood up. "You'll pay for that!" And with an angered battle cry Shiro dashed forward.

Shiro charged at his opponent as he shot off his pistol and readied his sword for a horizontal slash. The figure dodged all of the bullets with what looked like relative ease before he blocked Shiro's slash in the blink of his eye with his own broadsword. The sword itself looked familiar to Shiro however he couldn't quite place it, since he was too angry and agitated to focus.

Shiro reared back his sword and tried to slash again at the agitator, that strike also being blocked by the cloaked figure. Becoming angrier and angrier Shiro started to hack and slash in quick succession as well as fire of his gun whenever he got the chance.

Several minutes went by and Shiro was getting tired and the speed of his strikes started to slow down. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was surprised once again that he didn't tire faster, but that thought never made it to the forefront of his angered mind.

After a few more minutes with Shiro hacking and slashing with no success as he dashed around the cloaked figure. It seemed like said figure had enough from the constant blocking as it raised its sword and struck down in a swift horizontal slash. And with that one and final slash across his torso Shiro was flung across the training field back towards Ozpin and Wave, his aura shattering as he impacted the ground.

The figure slammed the tip of his sword in the ground as he leisurely leaned upon it. "Yo, Oz. While that was certainly… entertaining. What was the favor you needed me for again?"

With a groan Shiro craned his neck as he look at the individual, his single edged sword was now jammed into the ground, he could see a bunch of cogwheels above the handle and a visible guard on the cutting side of the sword. The sword itself seemed to be divided into several segments with some sort of symbol running along the center line of the sword.

'Wait is that…' Shiro and Wave started at the same time inside their heads.

'THE HARBINGER?!'

"It's good to see you again Qrow." As if on que the figure threw the hood of his winter cloak back as Ozpin spoke up, revealing the face of a middle aged man. The man had a rough and battle hardened looking face with black slicked back hair resting on top his head. A slight stubble was visible across his chin and his eyes were a piercing blood red.

Now realizing whom he was fighting and that he never stood a chance Shiro groaned as he let his head fall back to the ground. "Uuuuuuuuuugh."

Wave walked over to Shiro and looked down upon him with a smirk as he said. "Next time, check yourself before you Shrek yourself."

* * *

 **Shiro: And that was it for another chapter of RWBY: Through the SMWK, the longest chapter yet I might add.**

 **Wave: Yeh you really got carried away with this one.**

 **Shiro: Meh, we were stuck on this chapter for a long time though… Kind of threw up the schedule we had laid out.**

 **Wave: And who's fault was that?**

 **Shiro: …**

 **Wave: I'm waiting.**

 **Shiro: Mine alright! It was my fault, I got side tracked and distracted too much.**

 **Wave: Good then that is cleared up.**

 **Shiro: Pff, anyway I'm kind of surprised I have yet to get any PM's about the little contest nor that we've yet to receive any or all reviews… Guys reviews help us improve a lot, tell us what you don't like so that we can change that and actually make the story enjoyable for you guys.**

 **Wave: Anyway we should probably finish this up and post this chapter already. Well this was it for today, we hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Shiro: And we'd like to see you next time for: RWBY: Through the SMWK – A dusty old Qrow**

 _ **Both: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **10307 words**


	5. Pre-Canon - A dusty old Qrow

**Pre-Canon, A Dusty Old Crow**

"What do you want?" = Regular speech  
'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts  
" _Yes who is this?"_ = Speech through a Scroll  
" **Arkos!"** = Combo's  
 _ **SOUNDEFFECT**_ = Sound effects… Duh  
A/N/S: = Author note Shiro  
A/N/W: Author Note Wave  
-S- = Small time skip  
-L- = Large time skip

 **Shiro & Wave: Disclaimer, we do not own RWBY or any other characters/concept from anything else you recognize, the rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. We do own our OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

 **Beacon Training Grounds – 17:10 PM, 1 year before Canon**

"So who is this person again? And why did they pummel me across the field?" Shiro questioned, he had long since sat up from his laid down position on the ground. As he rubbed the back of his head, he slightly flinched as he felt that it was quite sore 'This really wasn't how I expected to meet Qrow for the first time.' It wasn't like Shiro didn't expect to see Qrow if he stayed at beacon with Ozpin. He just didn't think Qrow would knock him across a training field when they met for the first time.

"This mister Makkuro is Qrow Branwen, one of the best huntsman I know as well as a personal friend of mine." Ozpin introduced the raven haired man, whom had shook of his cloak and now stood beside Ozpin.

Of course both Wave and Shiro already knew who he was it was hard not to, however to keep up appearances they tried to act like they didn't know him. Qrow meanwhile was still busy straightening his clothes and even removing some extra layers he still wore from his trip to Atlas, even during the summer Atlas was still covered in snow. Wave didn't really like these silences so decided to just introduce himself and get it over with. "It is a pleasure to meet you mister Branwen, my name is Wave Night." The blue eyed boy said as he extended his hand towards Qrow.

Qrow looked at the hand for a second before he roughly took a hold of it and returned the greeting, while roughly squeezing Wave's hand. "Yeah, yeah, same here kid. However lose the mister, Qrow is just fine with me." He always felt old when people called him mister.

Wave was slightly startled and confused from both the handshake and what Qrow said. He usually wasn't one for social interactions so the long handshake was a bit awkward. And since he always tried to act as polite as one could the fact that Qrow was so casual also threw him off. "Eh… O-okay, I'll do that…" Wave slowly said as he pulled back his hand and massaged it.

To an outsider it looked like Qrow was trying to intimidate Wave, however that wasn't what Qrow was doing. In reality he was trying to determine Wave's personality by his reaction. 'Hmm, slightly startled from the rough approach however quickly controlled it. Shook slightly firmer although not much and certainly didn't try to top it. He was a bit awkward after the handshake and judging from how he reacted to me being casual he isn't really a fan of social interactions. The fact that he was overthinking his reply also leads one to think that he is more of a thinker than anything else.' Even if this character assessment might not be necessary it was something Qrow made a habit of doing every time he met someone for the first time. After having finished his assessment he turned to the boy he threw across the field. "And you are?"

Shiro finished whipping off and shaking of all the sand and gravel that was on his clothing before he turned his attention to Qrow. With a smile on his face he stuck his hand out before he excitedly greeted Qrow. "Hello, you pack a hard punch, you know that? My name is Shiro Makkuro, nice to meet you!" He was kind of angry with Qrow for the hard punch. But that was quickly replaced by excitement when he realised the one to punch him was in fact Qrow, one of his favourite characters.

Qrow repeated the same process he did with Wave on Shiro, grabbing his hand roughly and casually replying. "Yeah same here kid. And I know I pack a hard punch, its what I've trained for after all." He was slightly surprised that the kid wasn't mad at him, after all he saw how bad his temper was on the field.

Shiro unlike Wave wasn't really too startled, he already imagined Qrow to be this badass laid back guy that takes everything easy, and it would turn out that Shiro wasn't too far off with his assessment of Qrow. So he firmly grasped Qrow's hand and excitedly returned the handshake. "Yeah I can certainly believe that! The fact that my body will probably be sore in the morning proves it as well!" Shiro joked as he laughed a little, earning a small chuckle from Qrow and a smile from Ozpin as Wave smirked at the thought from Shiro being sore.

'Didn't seem startled at all from the rough handshake, gave quite a firm one back even. Wasn't awkward with the long handshake nor and was quite excited to talk to me, casual or not. Didn't really try to be polite and just naturally flowed with the conversation without thinking too much. Judging from that I'd say he's more a man of action, however looking at how he fought its different. He seemed to plan things out before he executed them but he also relied heavily on his instincts, which are quite good. However he also got too engrossed into the fight and has a short temper. Will be a difficult kid to work with for anyone if he doesn't change his temper and stays this impulsive.' Like Wave, Shiro wasn't spared from Qrow's judgement either and so far Shiro didn't have the best first impression on Qrow. Even if he somewhat reminded him of both his nieces.

Ozpin was calmly observing both exchanges and he knew exactly what Qrow was doing, of course he knew, he taught him after all. 'It seems like he still has that habit of trying to figure everyone out the first time he meets them.' While Ozpin understood why Qrow did it as well as saw the value behind it, he still thought it was somewhat of a bad habit. After all reading people like that is not always accurate, first impressions can be deceiving and rarely are the best way to judge someone. However he can't blame him, Qrow had a rough upbringing so a few bad habits are bound to form. Ozpin coughed in his hand to get everyone's attention. "Well, now that you've all been introduced to each other I think we should continue, time won't stop for us after all."

Wave stood slightly more alert and checked his weapons as he turned to look at Ozpin, he supposed it was his turn to prove himself now. "I'm ready professor Ozpin." The blue eyed boy nodded as he looked towards the professor confidence radiating from his entire posture.

Ozpin gave a small smile to Wave and nodded in acknowledgement. "I see that mister Night. However I think we should first evaluate mister Makkuro's performance." Everything was still fresh on everyone's mind so it might be for the best. Of course it could also be done when Shiro was more rested and able to take in the information better. "What do you think Qrow? Shall we do that now or wait?"

Qrow took a look at Shiro who pulled a small pebble from his hair. He totally wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, still removing all the dirt from the fight he had. "We should probably wait a little, after all we could compare fights then as well." Qrow took another glance at Shiro only to see him pull of his sneakers and holding them upside down, causing all of the sand and gravel that was in them to pour out. 'How did all of that even get in there?' Qrow thought with a deadpan as he took a swig from his canister.

Ozpin chuckled into his cup as he also saw the scene unfold before him. 'I predict Qrow will have some trouble with him.' Qrow didn't really have too much patience with students like Shiro, both his nieces being exceptions to that rule. He didn't like it when students were too carefree, which some might see as hypocritical seeing Qrow's attitude. However Qrow was a veteran huntsman, more experienced than most other veteran huntsman and he had earned the right to have a carefree and nonchalant attitude. 'I will most likely be on the receiving end of several of Qrow's rants. I have confidence that both Qrow and Shiro can work things out however.' Ozpin turned his attention back to Qrow. "I'll leave it to you Qrow."

Qrow nodded and turned to Wave. "Well you get the same thing as he does." Qrow stated as he handed Wave a bracelet. "It keeps track of how much aura you have and tells us, so we can display it elsewhere." Wave looked down at it as he attached it onto his right wrist and watched it start to record how much Aura he was at. At the moment he was at one hundred percent but that was probably because he had not done anything recently. With the bracelet shining a clear ocean blue hue, Wave started to walk on to the field.

"Good luck, do you best." Shiro said as Wave walked onto the field. Both of his rapiers were clutched in his hands while his whips were coiled up and attached to his waist.

"Or you'll make it so I will never forget it." Wave stated as he threw his head over his shoulder and looked back at his friend and Professor Ozpin. His face held a smirk and was completely resolute, there was not even the smallest of wavers in it. "I'm ready." Wave told Ozpin and his head swung forward immediately after the word had left his mouth. Both of his hands curled even tighter around his two rapiers as he got ready while the robots came to life and entered the arena.

The moment the loud buzzer went off, Wave took off at a sprint towards the closest robot. Once most of the distance between the two of them had been covered, Wave jumped onto the robot's legs first and then kicked it straight in the side of its face. What Wave had expected to happen was not what had ended up happening. He had except the robot to topple under the impact of his foot but instead it had effectively not even budged and went out to punch Wave. As if he had been using his sword as a fly swatter, Wave batted the robot's hand away. With his other leg, he pushed off the robot and did a somersault in midair and landed on the ground. While his landing was not what you could consider to be smooth, he had at least landed on his feet.

However, before wave had a chance to regain his footing and ready another attack, the robot was right on top of him, already attacking him. Just barely, Wave ducked underneath the robots first punch and deflect the robots' other fist as they got into an intense brawl. With no restraint, the robot threw punch after punch at wave until it's speed and resilience forced Wave to cross his two rapiers to trap and block a karate chop. This however did next to nothing and the robot cut straight through his attempt to block, hitting his face with the full impact of a metal hand. The rapier that had been in Wave's left hand had been easily knocked away as Wave crashed into the ground.

Wave, however, did not let a single moment go to waste, the moment he hit the ground he pushed off, using his now free left hand. Once his left foot was securely on the ground, Wave swept his right foot and completely took the robot off its feet before he impaled it with his rapier straight through the head. If that did not make it stop, he honestly did not know what would. A sigh of relief left his mouth as the robot fell limp but that sigh was very short lived as he saw a handful of robots heading his way again.

* * *

 **The Sidelines**

Needless to say, Shiro facepalmed and had to take his eyes away from the show of pure stupidity that had just happened a couple of moments prior. Who in their right mind would try to cross guard with rapiers. As Wave had just kindly demonstrated, it did not work out at all, in fact it had more of a negative effect than he had expected. "That kid has skill." Qrow stated briefly and this caused him to look up from his epic face palm. Wave was already on his feet, slightly bent over the disabled robot and trying to catch his breath.

"It seems like that one took a bit too much out of him." Ozpin stated as he took a sip out of his coffee mug. Qrow made a sort of grunt that Shiro was pretty sure it meant 'I agree' and then he took a drink of what was in his flask. Shiro had quite a big inkling that it was not coffee like Ozpin's chosen drink, but instead it was something alcoholic or more specifically, Whiskey. "How do you think that display was mister Makkuro?" Ozpin was keen to asking him what he thought of Wave's display. Maybe he was trying to figure out what was going on inside his head, what was thinking, or how his thought process worked.

Trying to act as though he had actually been watching the whole time instead of facepalming at Wave's terrible move, Shiro answered. "Well, while he had been quick and skilled, it would have been a lot better if he had not made the mistake in the first place. Would it not?" Shiro stated, he really wasn't going to let him live that mistake down, it was quite bad after all.

"Naturally, let's watch to see how he deals with the next Wave." Ozpin stated and Shiro groaned slightly Qrow joining him as well, as that pun was just terrible. And he didn't need to be reminded about his niece's awful puns. (A/N/W: I loved it) (A/N/S: Shut up it was terrible)

* * *

 **The Field**

A bullet came whizzing by nearly hitting Wave in the head as he ducked down to dodge it. He took a quick surveillance of the arena as he took one of the whips of his belt. The rapier that had been knocked out of his hand was too far away to reach now and there was no way he could get it, he would go back for it later. Wave sidestepped out of the way of another bullet, or at least he tried to, as it grazed his arm. Ignoring the gunslinger Wave chose another target and ran at one of the melee robots. As he closed in he tried to do the exact same thing he had done to the last one, with one slight difference. Echoing what his friend had done in the obstacle course, Wave pumped aura into his foot and decapitated the robot. This worked out without a hitch as Wave hit the ground in tandem with the head of the robot that came down a few feet away, only a couple of wires connecting it to the body that fell over backwards.

With the whip that was in his other hand Wave flung it out, only to have it tap the robot's gun knocking it slightly off course forcing the robot to readjust. Wave figured as much he had not had as much training with whips as he should have, in fact it was almost none. As quickly and efficiently as he possibly could, Wave coiled up his whip and flung it out again to have it wrap around the robot's gun. Then Wave yanked back hard and while the gun did not come back to him, it was out of the robot's hand and that's all wave needed. Taking this opportunity, Wave turned to the next robot that was running towards him and he quickly coiled his whip only to use it to wrap around the robot's arm. Then with a hard jerk, he brought both the robot and it's arm to him and the robot got impaled with his sword. Easily, Wave unsheathed the robot from his sword only to look around and see that three robots were coming after him at that very moment and each one was fairly close to him.

"Let the games begin." Wave mumbled to himself as he looked at the three robots. Each of them was melee and were all identical to each other, there was not a single one that was weaker than the others. He would have to face off against three pretty bad droids but considering he had no training in this world that was going to be a hard task. Wave would have to get tricky if he wanted to be able to get out of this unscathed. Quickly wave coiled his whip back so that he could use it again and gripped his hands tightly around both of his weapons. There was a reason that he had chosen to have both whips and rapiers, he had a pretty complicated fighting style that he wanted to try out. While Shiro wanted to do cool stuff that would allow him to basically be an all-around good fighter, Wave had something different in mind.

Much like his good friend Shiro he had always been one to play games, and while Shiro preferred shooters, MMO's and RPG's, he specifically preferred Japanese role-playing games. He had seen a variety of different weapons used throughout them and he had come up with an idea of one for himself one his very own. It was quite the complex idea but, in this world it would be possible. Hell, someone could hide an entire minigun in her purse then he could most definitely use his swords and whips together.

With his whip he flung it around one of the robots and pulled hard in attempt to bring it out of the pack. But it seemed as though the robots had learned from what had happened last time and one of them caught the robot that was being tugged, while the other one pulled on the whip and it went straight out of Wave's hand. Even if that was probably the most annoying thing that had happened thus far in the arena battle, even more than being hit into the ground, he knew that he could still continue on. After all, he did still have another whip. However, he could not realistically make any other mistakes now, cause if he did then he would lose three quarters of his arsenal. Just as he was about to dash at the group of robots another gun shot rang off but this time from a different direction. Wave looked over his shoulder and saw two other robots and another melee robot rushing in at him from over there. In that instant, Wave knew that he had to do something and fast.

Instantly, Wave closed the gap between him and the group of three robots that were wrestling over a whip and ducked underneath another oncoming bullet. As he had seen from Shiro's fight he knew that if he was close to other robots that it was less likely that they would shoot him, and even more less likely that they would hit him. With his whip, he whipped each and every robot that was near him as if to say stay away as he tried to formulate a plan. However this did not work as a show of strength against computerized androids and he would need a better plan if he was going to get out of this situation. There was one plan that he had, and it was better than anything else, so he decided to execute it.

One specific reason why he had chosen to use the whips he had was that they could retract. Since they could retract, Wave pulled off one of the best parts of his arsenal, grappling. With his whip Wave grappled all the way over to the lone melee robot. However, halfway through his flight he was hit with a bullet in the side of his arm, that was luckily caught by his aura. While he could still feel the pain of the bullet being deflected off of his arm, the force was not great enough to stop him from continuing towards his target. Which he landed on with absolutely no grace whatsoever.

Immediately upon landing, the robot tried to attack him with a punch to the face. Thankfully, Wave knocked that one out of the way. He really did not want to feel the sensation of yet another blow to the face. Wave's eye caught ahold of one of the ranged robots and remember why he had just went to the pack of three. He was in clear open view of the gunslinger at that moment. Right as the robot was about to close its finger around the trigger Wave ducked behind another robot as it made for an attempt to sucker punch him. Once Wave was sure it was safe to act he came up from behind the robot and skewered the robot onto his sword, instantly turning it off.

* * *

 **The Sidelines**

"So that's his plan to make up for his range." Shiro stated as he saw the whip stretch out to its full length and then retract, it really was surprisingly long. It seemed as though Wave had picked the longest whip available and it was actually proving to be more useful than Shiro had recently thought it was. Personally, Shiro liked the gun he had picked out and they had more versatility than whatever Wave was doing. However, Wave's style did have a certain elegance and coolness factor to it.

"I guess that's one way to solve that problem." Qrow laughed.

"What would you have done?" Ozpin said as his head was slightly tilted in the direction of the tallest person there, Qrow. Once again Qrow laughed and he took another swig, this one was actually quite a bit larger than the last one was.

"With my luck all of those bullets would have hit the robots and it would be smooth sailing. Or, of course, shotgun." Qrow stated as he patted his multi use weapon. Shiro liked Qrow's weapon quite a lot and he was probably going to end up having something like his, maybe even more complicated but he did not know yet.

"And you?"

"Personally I would have used my gun to keep the distance and convert to my sword only if it was necessary. However, using my sword would have left me quite open to all of the ranged units so Wave's way of dealing with the problem was sufficient. He would have been stuck however if there was nothing close enough to grapple to." Shiro stated and everyone else nodded in agreement. It felt good to have trained hunters like Ozpin and Qrow agreeing with his analysis.

* * *

 **The Field**

Holding the disabled robot with his sword, Wave quickly surveyed the surrounding area in hopes of having a plan happen across him. All that he had right now was a make shift shield in the form of a robot and a whip. Of course he had his rapier too but that was kind of being forfeited to use it as a shield, which currently was more important. Wave did not have a ranged weapon unlike Shiro so out of the four robots left the one ranged one was definitely the one that he needed to have a plan against. Wave would preferably take it out first but with the way the three other melee ones were enclosing on him that may not be possible.

Right before the three melee robots converged on him, Wave unsheathed his rapier from the back of the dead robot, leaving it standing up right facing the ranged robot. He would need both his sword and whip for this oncoming confrontation and he did not have an immediate way of dealing with the ranged unit, so he was just going to wish for the best and keep in close quarters with the other robots. Wave looked down at his bracelet and noticed the he wasn't exactly doing all the well with his aura. Granted he was still above half but thanks to being karate chopped to the ground he had lost a significant amount of it. If that had not happened, he would have probably been near perfect.

With his rapier in his right hand and a whip in his left, Wave readied himself, he was about to face three melee robots at once, with a ranged one for support. Wave coiled his whip and the released it directly at one of the robot's feet. Once it was wrapped around the robot's foot, Wave pulled the weight out from underneath the robot and it crashed to the ground about a couple of feet away from him. However, before he could run over to the robot and skewer it to the ground like he had wanted to, the other robots descended upon him.

Swinging upwards, his left arm blocked one of the punches while Wave used his whole right side to dodge the other. With the arm that he used to block, Wave slid it downwards then hit the robot hard in the gut. While the robot was momentarily stunned, Wave spun till he was face to face with the other robot and proceeded to use his rapier in the fashion it had been intend to be used in. Wave unleashed a couple of short sword thrusts in a straight line, blowing the robot back a couple of feet before another went to attack him.

Now this robot had an interesting attack plan, it decided that the best plan of attack was American football style, full on tackle. This had obviously mixed results and it did not do what Wave expected the robot had intended for it to do, however it strangely worked out. The robot full on lunged at Wave and he did his best to jump out the way and avoid it which was successfully, but he inadvertently stepped into the first robot's path way. The robot that he had tripped so long ago was now just inches away from him and winding up a punch. Knowing that neither a counter offensive nor a defense would really work in this proximity and time, Wave quickly figured out an alternative. Using his ever-useful whip, Wave flung it back on the robot that had taken severely blows to the chest, wrapped it around its arm, and then had it retract as he jumped off the ground. The effect was almost instantaneous. Wave shot into the air directly at the robot as his whip retracted itself. He landed directly in front of the robot and right as the robot was about to strike, Wave thrusted his sword straight through one of the spots where he had hit last time. In an instant the lights in the robot went out.

Wave turned around to see the two other melee robots approaching him and he knew that if they were going to attack him at the same time he was going to have a real fun time. He looked down at his aura and saw that he was finally nearing to about half even if he had not used any of it to soak up damage. In that confrontation, aside from the block, Wave had used quite a lot of aura to increase his physical capabilities. Not so much that he would face plant into the ground or obliterate a wall, but so that he was operating beyond the physical limit of his body, stronger and doing more damage. However, in that moment, the side of his face exploded in an explosion of pain as a bullet bounced off of it. He had completely forgotten about the ranged robot.

* * *

 **The Sidelines**

"That happens a lot doesn't it, making big mistakes." Qrow stated as he saw Wave sustain another massive and hard-hitting blow to the head. Wave hadn't taken many hits in the course of the training but the hits that he had sustain had been quite damaging ones. Honestly, Shiro did not know who had done better in this exercise but as Wave still had a couple of rounds left it was a little too early to tell.

"These big mistakes had not happened until this training exercise, in fact if anything it was mister Makkuro who had that problem before, not mister Night. What do you think has caused him to have these problem's this time?" Ozpin asked as he looked at Shiro.

"Maybe he just isn't used to moving targets?" Shiro mused as he rubbed his chin. Moving targets were a lot more difficult to handle, but he was somewhat skeptical about Wave having this much trouble just because they moved. Besides him Qrow was glancing at both Ozpin and Shiro in interest.

"While you are partially right, it is not the entire reason for this change. A lot of things happen in battle, and both you and mister Night will need more training before you can even be considered to be among the few to join Beacon Academy." Ozpin lectured as he focused on Wave's every movement, every tiny detail and every mistake. Shiro just stood there not able to do anything else but be awed at the professors laser focus. "And it just seems that you can more easily adapt during these situations than mister Night can, while his strengths lie elsewhere. Hence why I think you had an easier time during this than mister Night has and vice versa for the obstacle course. While both of you are similar in many aspects, you are more of a fighter, while he is more of a thinker. That doesn't mean however that you can't think tactically nor that mister Night can't fight. One of you is just better at it than the other and the other supports what the one lacks. Does that make sense to you, mister Makkuro?" The headmaster of Beacon Academy finished as he glanced at Shiro from the corner of his eyes. Said boy just nodded a bit surprised by all of this and slightly confused as to where it suddenly came from. While off to the side Qrow smirked slightly, remembering the times where Ozpin would say these kinds of things to him.

* * *

 **The Field**

Jumping out of the way of the next couple of bullets, Wave devised a plan in a couple of seconds. Sure, it went against everything that he had built up beforehand but honestly, he knew that the two melee robots were going to take up some time and he really didn't want to get hit with another bullet. Wave coiled his whip and then let it lose on the two melee robots staggering them and stalling them for a couple of seconds, which was all he needed. With probably the biggest spurt of aura that he had used just yet, Wave kicked off to run after the ranged unit.

Once he was within range of the ranged unit, Wave flung his whip out in an attempt to grab the gun, but the ranged unit moved out of the way and the whip wrapped itself around air. The robot shot two bullets at Wave, one was deflected while the other was absorbed before Wave was on top of the robot. With his rapier Wave knocked against the robot's arm, knocking the gun upwards right as another bullet was coming out and it went straight through the robot's head. Wave took a moment to catch his breath before he turned around to see the other two robots chasing after him. These were the last two robots he had to take out before he was finished, and he still had more than enough aura to take them out. If he was smart he would have used his resources and picked up the gun behind him, but he had never been good at shooters and knew that he would much rather stick to his strategy of grapple and stab. He coiled his whip once again before he took off running at the two robots that were running at him.

The distance between the two separate parties was close almost instantaneously and they both went into a full-fledged duel against each other pretty quickly. With the two of them there they were attacking him faster than he could attack back, and he was left to dodging their attacks. But he knew that he could eventually find an opening. However, while they were attacking him he could use his tactician mind to see if it could tell him a thing or two about how they were fighting or how they worked. At the moment, Wave was not using aura, so he could preserve as much of it as possible. That did mean that he did not have any additional strength, so he was not as strong as he had been earlier in the battle. In the moment that he saw the smallest of openings, all of his thoughts were cut short.

Before he knew it, his sword shot out and knocked the melee robot back. However, it was not that robot that he was going to take out first, he was planning on taking out the other one before. With his whip, Wave wrapped it around the robot's neck and tighten and hard as he could until it wouldn't go any tighter. Also, while that was happening, Wave punched the other with his sword hand. Then with all of the strength in the world, plus a little bit of aura, Wave pulled his whip down until it crushed the robot's neck and it went limp. Wave then jumped back leaving the whip still attached the robot's neck. The last robot chased after him, but it didn't make it too far. Only a couple steps into the run, Wave turned around and shot his sword directly through the robot's head. The lights in the robot's eyes went off and as Wave pulled his rapier out of the robot it collapsed onto the ground. Then on the other side of the arena three sword robots appeared.

"Oh, Come on." Wave threw his hands in the air as he released an exasperate sigh.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

""HAHAHA."" Both Shiro and Qrow laughed as they saw Wave's reaction to seeing three more robots appear. Shiro had known this was going to happen but seeing it come to fruition was even better than he had imagined beforehand. Qrow's laughter, while deeper than Shiro's because he was older, was almost perfectly in sync with the young teen's own laughter. That was the moment that Shiro knew he'd get along great with Qrow in the future. As well as Qrow realizing that the kid next to him might not be as bad as he thought beforehand, maybe.

Ozpin just smirked behind his mug as he sipped from his coffee, slightly amused at the teen's reaction.

* * *

 **The Field**

"Let's get this over with." Wave looked down at his rapier and ran at the group of three sword wielding robots. Honestly, he had been waiting a while to see these sword wielding robots because believe it or not, sword fighting is actually quite fun, at least for Wave. With his sword in hand and just about a third of his aura left, he went off to engage the last three robots. A grin stretched across his face, he could not wait to see the looks on their faces when he showed off his sword fighting prowess.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **Beacon Training Grounds – 17:47 PM, 1 year before Canon**

It was about fifteen minutes later, Wave had really lost track of time by that point, he did not feel as good at his sword wielding capabilities as he had been before. Or more specifically his rapier wielding capabilities as they were a lot different than the swords he was used to. He had to focus a lot more on dodging than he had done previously and if there was one thing he would do after getting out of all this intense sword fighting. He was going to be making his weapons lot thicker than these flimsy pieces of metal. Oh yeah did he forgot to mention that it wasn't only those three units with swords that he had been fighting? Oh no, there had been a lot more and he quickly found out that his rapiers were rubbish at blocking sword strikes with.

However, there was one thing he had to take care of beforehand. More specifically, there was the robot on his tail, chasing him. That took precedence over any thoughts of the future. This robot was in fact the last one left and Wave had a slight bit of an issue. While he had made it through most of the sword dueling with the rapier, it was now stuck inside one of the robots and far out of his reach. All that it changed though, was that he had to be a little more creative when he took down this robot.

'FUCK IT' Wave thought as his hand glowed an ocean blue, he was quite done with this situation and he wanted to end now. Without any pretense, Wave turned around and stabbed the robot through the head with a well-placed knife hand strike. The robot fell to the ground as he pulled his hand free. Even though his hand had been protected with his aura, that still hurt a ton and he was not about to do that again. Luckily for Wave, a buzzer sounded and that was the last robot he would have to face.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

During the entire fight not much was shared between the three spectators aside from the occasional wince or groan from Shiro as he noticed mistakes and flaws. Mainly with Wave's weapon usages, the light rapiers Wave had were no match for the heavy longswords the robots were fighting with. And each strike that Wave tried to block penetrated through as well as each parry. So eventually they saw him diverge from trying to block or parry to dodging, which while effective Shiro thought was a shame. He really would have like to see Wave in a proper sword fight, not something like this. "If Wave wants to properly clash in melee combat he's going to need a different weapon. Unless he wants to keep this style of dodging and quick striking." Shiro noted as he looked at Wave whom was catching his breath. "And what the hell was that at the end?"

Qrow had been watching the entire fight with interest as he observed Wave. Ozpin was right when he said that Wave was less of a fighter than the other kid, as well as that he is a better tactical thinker. But he had to agree with the kid next to him in this regard. If Wave wants to continue fighting close range without all the dodging, which it looked like he wanted from Qrow's point of view, he'd need to pick a different weapon.

Qrow was broken from his thought as Ozpin spoke up. "That was mister Night using something we'd call a last resort. He didn't have any other options, his weapons were out of his reach and an enemy was on his tail. So turning around and striking the enemy with an aura reinforced knife hand was his best option." In truth Ozpin had not expected the blue eyed boy to make that decision. So he was positively surprised when he did. "However if there were any other enemies after that strike, then that would have meant the end of the match for Wave." The headmaster noted as he glanced at the Aura monitors, showing Wave's aura at 2%.

While the three spectators were discussing Wave's match, Wave himself was gathering the weapons he had lost, sheathing them and placing them back were they belonged. He was extremely sore and tired, he didn't really have the best track record when it came to gym class on his old world so his stamina left much to be desired. Even so he was pleasantly surprised by how long he managed to last and how well he did in the end. 'Aura truly is bullshit overpowered.' Wave marveled as he stared at the field around him.

"Remnant to Wave Remnant to Wave, do you copy Wave?" Shiro shouted to Wave from his position next to Ozpin and Qrow, waving his hands in the air to draw his friend's attention.

Wave shook his head and a small smile passed over his features as he began his short walk to re-join his friend and the two huntsman. While Shiro can often times be annoying, he is usually able to put a smile on mostly everyone's face. Which was something Wave could appreciate about his friend, now if he only would dim it down on the boasting and the annoying jokes he'd be golden. 'But it wouldn't be Shiro if he changed that, would it?' The raven haired teen asked himself as he reached his destination.

Shiro smiled slightly mischievous as he stepped towards Wave. "That looked pretty good man, aside from some small mistakes you didn't do bad, congrats!" And as to congratulate his friend Shiro gave Wave a very hard shoulder pat. He waited for a few seconds and then sighed in disappointment as he stepped back. "Damnit, that didn't work."

…

"Did you just try and shatter my aura with a shoulder pat?"

"Maybe…"

Wave sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. "You're impossible you know that right?" You see this was one of the things he meant with Shiro being annoying.

Shiro nonchalantly shrugged as he said. "It's part of my charm and my gift to the world."

"Hate to break it to you but the world wants a gift receipt."

"No refunds or exchanges, only store credit."

Shiro and Wave continued to go along like that for a minute. To some random spectator it might have seemed like both boys were arguing with each other. However Ozpin and Qrow, two people who are very good at reading others, saw the small smile's on both of their faces as they enjoyed the back and forth with each other. It was like a small game to either of them, to try and come up with new, inventive and amusing ways to put down the other without any serious insults.

Qrow standing a bit to the side took in the sight of the two and their almost 'brotherly' relationship. A small nearly unnoticeable smile flashed across his features, disappearing as quickly as it appeared as the scene before him reminded him of old times with his own team. He took a swig from his flask before he stepped forward clearing his throat to catch the attention of the two teens. "While this is fun and all I am quite hungry from my journey. You think we could grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria Oz?" Qrow questioned, turning to his old mentor.

Ozpin, whom already had the same idea on his mind, swiftly answered Qrow's question. "I think that is an excellent idea Qrow. Besides that, both mister Night and Makkuro must be starving from the performance they gave today."

As if on que Shiro's stomach started growling loudly, drawing all of the attention to the boy in question whom was laughing nervously. "Hehehehe… I never pass up the opportunity to eat." Wave rolled his eyes at his friend but didn't say anything. To tell you the truth he was quite hungry as well. Who thought intensive physical exercise and using aura could make you this tired and hungry?

"Then it is decided. Besides, we have some things that need to be discussed anyway, and what better time than during a nice meal?" Ozpin questioned as he took the lead, Qrow taking up his position next to Ozpin as Wave and Shiro formed up behind them.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Shiro said as his stomach once again rumbled.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria – 18:04 PM, 1 year before Canon**

The group of four took place at one of the tables in the empty cafeteria and dug into their food. After a few minutes had passed Ozpin spoke up directing his attention to Qrow. "Earlier you asked me why you were here, right?" Qrow nodded his head, choosing to swallow his food rather than speak up. "Well as I said on the scroll I need a favour of you. More specifically I want to ask you if you could train both mister Makkuro and mister Night." There was a long pause before Shiro started coughing loudly, nearly chocking on his food from the surprise of Ozpin's statement.

Wave managed to hide his surprise much better than Shiro. He calmly swallowed his food before he roughly slammed his palm on Shiro's back. Shiro stopped coughing after that and glared at Wave as he gave his thanks. Wave just smirked as he thought to himself. 'So that is how he plans to do it, one year intense training under one of his top students. Qrow probably won't even be the only one and I bet Ozpin himself will even be involved.'

Ozpin raised his eyebrow as he looked at Shiro. "Is everything alright mister Makkuro?"

"Y-yeah, food just went down the wrong way." Shiro excused himself as he carefully continued eating again. Careful being that he stuffs his mouth much less and chews a bit more.

Qrow smirked as he quipped. "Wouldn't be the first time today you bit off more than you can chew." Shiro scowled at Qrow's comment, still a bit frustrated about the beating that the older huntsman gave him earlier that day. "But to answer your question Oz. If you really need me too then sure I'll do it, but may I ask why you need me to train these two kids? Shouldn't they be in Signal?"

Ozpin was swift to answer Qrow's question. "I asked you to train them so that they can enrol into Beacon in a year's time, since they are too old to join Signal. And I'm sure you can do the job to train them up to Beacon standards within a year." Ozpin sent a look to Qrow that he easily recognised as Ozpin saying that there was more to it then just that. The exchange only lasted for a second too fast for Wave nor Shiro to notice, especially with Ozpin quickly continuing the conversation. "Besides, judging from their performance today they have potential. After all I only unlocked their aura's this morning and both can't remember having any training beforehand."

This time it was Qrow's turn to nearly choke on his food as he tried to swallow some. He coughed a few times before he took a big swig from his flask flushing the food down his throat. Shiro meanwhile was having a hard time containing his laughter, Wave besides him faring a lot better. Shiro opened his mouth to say something to Qrow but was quickly silenced by a glare in his direction. Qrow cleared his throat once more before he turned to Ozpin. "You mean to tell me you only unlocked their aura's this morning and that they have no fighting experience?!" The raven haired huntsman cried out in surprise.

"Well yes, that is what I said isn't it? However I must admit that mister Makkuro managed to remember that he was in fact trained in Taekwondo." Ozpin explained to a baffled Qrow. Qrow wanted to ask what Ozpin meant by 'remember' however he was quickly silenced by one look from the headmaster himself. "Anyway, if you do agree with training mister Night and mister Makkuro then I suggest we start now by evaluating their performances of today."

Qrow nodded and turned to both boys a serious look on his face as he started to summarise their fights. Qrow took care to note their strengths as well as their faults and where they could improve. Both Shiro and Wave were listening intently to what their new teacher was saying, eager to improve.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **Beacon Dormitories – 21:13 PM, 1 year before Canon**

"Well this is where you both will stay, originally these rooms are meant for 4 man teams. But since we have no two man rooms this will have to do." Ozpin commented as he led them to their own dorm room. He then grabbed two items from his pocket and held them out for either of them. "These scrolls are for you. They can be used to unlock your dorm door as well as your locker that holds your gear." Wave and Shiro were staring at their own devices intrigued and amazed by how they looked and worked. They were somewhat similar to the smartphones on their old world but more advanced as well. Knowing their knack for technology it wouldn't take them long to get the hang of things even if Shiro's scroll seemed to glitch for a second as he used it. "Both scrolls have already been coded to each of you and on here you will also find a map of the academy for if you ever get lost." Wave glanced at Shiro from the corner of his eye, still remembering how they ended up on Remnant because of Shiro. As if feeling Wave's glance Shiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and looked towards Ozpin for further announcements. "The final thing to note is that you will receive updates from either me or Qrow concerning your training on your scroll. These updates will usually contain times and locations where the training will be held, or to notify you of any preparations you need to make for the training session. If there is anything you want to ask, both my and Qrow's contact information are already in your scrolls so feel free to contact us. Are there any questions for now?" Both Shiro and Wave took a little while to process the information before Shiro spoke up.

"My only real question is, how early do we start tomorrow?" Shiro questioned with a determined grin. He really was hyped for what was to come even if it might get darker in the future. On the outside it might not have looked like it but Wave was just as hyped as Shiro and awaited Ozpin's answer eagerly, so long as it wouldn't be too early.

Instead of Ozpin answering however Qrow stepped forward. "Training starts at 07:30 sharp, I expect both of you to be awake and ready at the training grounds by then." Shiro nodded his head, he was used to getting up early so it wasn't too much of a bother. Wave however inwardly groaned, he was going to have a lot of trouble getting up. "A little tip, don't stay up too late and go to sleep early, I won't go easy on you two just because you're 'tired'." Qrow warned as he stared at both Wave and Shiro, his stern gaze lingering on Shiro for a little longer before he turned around. "I'm going to my own room, see you two in the morning."

"Don't take what Qrow said to personal, I have faith both of you will live up to our expectations." Ozpin smiled as he also turned around and walked in the same direction as Qrow to further discuss the situation concerning Wave and Shiro.

Wave and Shiro stared after Ozpin for a while longer before they looked at each other. They knew each other long enough to know that both of them wanted the other to do the honors of opening the doors to the dorm, and coincidently to their new lives, for the first time. After a small stare down Shiro put his scroll away and put his hand on the door's handle. "Together then?" He questioned as he looked at Wave.

Wave catching on quickly nodded a small smile on his face as he moved his scroll to the door lock. "Together." The light at the lock turned green as an audible click was heard and Shiro opened the door and stepped through, quickly followed by Wave. The room looked fairly blank with the only furniture being the four beds, two desks, two desk chairs and two wardrobes. Nonetheless both of the friends smiled warmly at the sight of the small room that would be their home for the foreseeable future.

The first one to break the silence was Shiro as he looked at Wave. "As it stands I see four beds here, but we're only with two people, right?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Well it would be a waste to leave two beds unused right?" Shiro hinted as he looked at Wave.

Wave finally figuring out what he meant let out a small laugh. "It would, wouldn't it? Well, I was always taught not to waste things, so lets not waste the space."

Both boys laughed as they pushed the beds around to create two, two person beds. It was quickly decided who'd sleep where, Wave near the bathroom since he usually went to the bathroom during the night. And Shiro near the door since he wanted to make early morning jogging a habit and this way he didn't have to sneak past Wave. And who knows maybe he'd be able to convince Wave to join him sometime in the future.

After having decided both of them got ready for bed. Shiro was already halfway removing his clothes with his shirt over his head when Wave noted something. "Ehm, Shiro. We don't have any pajama's." Shiro paused for a second before pulling his shirt fully off.

"Maybe in the wardrobe? At least I hope there is some in there." Shiro asked as Wave checked the wardrobe and audibly sighed in relief as he saw him pull out a plain blue pajama shirt and black pajama shorts. "Are there any trousers in there instead of shorts?"

"Yeah, but since it's summer I thought shorts would be better, besides its quite warm in here."

Shiro looked at Wave curiously for a few seconds since it really wasn't too warm, in fact it was just the right temperature since the rooms were airconditioned. He however shrugged it off as Wave being used to cooler temperatures, as he grabbed a plain white shirt and black trousers from his own wardrobe. He unconsciously noted that there was also exercise clothing in the closet but no casual clothing. 'Probably since we arrived in our own casual clothing.' "Well let's get some sleep so that we are well rested for tomorrow!" Wave nodded in agreement and both boys went to bed.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **Beacon Shiro & Wave's Dorm – 01:22 PM, 1 year before Canon**

The moon and the stars were out lighting up the dark night sky of Remnant. Most everyone in Vale was asleep, aside from some people still having fun in the numerous clubs and bars in Vale. In the distance Beacon academy stood as a silent guardian watching over Vale in the night, no light on aside from several lamppost around the school's perimeter. Until with two panicked yells the lights in one dorm turned on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Wave and Shiro yelled out at the same time as they shot awake from their nightmare. Shiro immediately slamming the light switch on next to his bed.

"S-Shiro? D-did you also have a nightmare?" Wave questioned, swallowing for a second to get rid of the lump that was in his throat.

"Y-yeah, I-I saw Gr-Grimm attacking a village slaughtering everyone in their way as the village bu-" Shiro couldn't finish his sentence as Wave finished it for him.

"As the village burned in the background."

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I-I think we had the same nightmare." Wave concluded as he stared at Shiro. He then put his hand to his chin as he started thinking out loud. "But why did we both have the same nightmare at the same time? And better yet why is it exactly like our story about Grimm attacking our village?"

"You don't think Monty is giving us these dreams as memories? That it actually happened? So that we have a plausible backstory? Or that he is trying to work our existence into the RWBY verse, make us canon so to speak?" Shiro questioned Wave in a rapid fire pace. "Because I can sure as hell do without the nightmares."

Wave shook his head for a second, trying to come up with a theory. "It is entirely possible that that is exactly what is happening. And while I agree with the fact that I can also do without the nightmares it does help with any doubts about where we come from towards Ozpin. And don't you want to find out what this is as well? Maybe if we can find a sign with the town name we can uncover some of our 'past' so to speak and what Monty wants us to do with this." Wave questioned, he truly was intrigued what Monty had planned and maybe this was a hint to why they were here and what they had to do.

"I guess, I just hope we don't get an entire lifetime of memories, well for the years we have lived, of memories. I really don't want to get an identity crisis and lose memories of my past life."

"Let's hope that isn't the case then. Anyway can you turn off the light I want to go back to bed." Shiro nodded as he turned of the light and tried to go back to bed, he only had about 4 hours and 30 minutes before his alarm went off since he'd go jogging. So he needed his rest compared to Wave who wouldn't get up until 07:00, or well try to get up.

With both boys minds drifting off to what they would do the next day, they quickly lost themselves to sleep again. Luckily for them they wouldn't be disturbed by any more nightmares, at least for tonight…

* * *

 **Shiro: And that's that for this week's-**

 **Wave: This week?**

 **Shiro: Well… Last week's**

 **Wave: Last week?**

 **Shiro: OKAY! That was it for this chapter that should have been posted over two weeks ago…**

 **Wave: And why is that again?**

 **Shiro: Well aside from the fact that I had birthdays both weekends and forgot it is also the fact that if I'm honest my motivation for this story is plummeting. Don't get me wrong I love RWBY and I don't mind writing this fic. However I don't have the motivation to continuously pump out chapters if it isn't getting the traction we expected… But I might be over expecting stuff with my previous success on my DxD fic. That and I'm by far not by the 10 chapter ahead mark that I said I would have…**

 **Wave: That is just because you are a lazy writer.**

 **Shiro: I might get distracted too fast…**

 **Wave: But see it on the positive side, we did get a new review.**

 **Shiro: Ah! You're right we did! Let's see it was from** _ **GrimmDzzzy**_ **, actually they posted two reviews.**

 **Wave: Well then get to it!**

 **Shiro: Right! Right! Don't rush me! Okay,**

 _ **GrimmDzzzy Said:**_

 _10,000 words… WHY HASN'T ANYONE REVIEWED ON THIS!  
_ _Other then that, I'm excited to see how this goes. How would Qrow react… in all likelihood, probably drunk._

 _And_

 _You guys are doing so much work and it's not getting recognized!_

 **Shiro: Thanks for the honest support man, honestly we have no idea either, we just hope that once we hit about 50K maybe 100K words we'll actually get some good traction… Aside from that well you saw how Qrow reacted, not drunk necessarily but he's not entirely sober either.**

 **Wave: Now then with the review's answered we should probably put this to a close. This was it for today, we hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Shiro: And we'd hope to see you next time for: RWBY: Through the SMWK – Improving!**

 _ **Both: Bye**_ _ **~!**_

 _ ***Screen fades to black***_

 _ **10386 words**_


End file.
